Guerra
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: La guerra ha desatado el caos en China y otras partes muy lejanas, hechos prisioneros, deberán luchar para ganar su libertad y hacer que este caos termine antes de que sea demasiado tarde.
1. Bienvenidos

**Hola, espero que estén muy bien, he vuelto con otra historia que me he sacado de la manga, basada libremente en la pelicula Invicto 3 (les recomiendo verla), espero que sea de su agrado, pero antes aclarare... la personalidad de Po no será cómo en las peliculas y la serie, aquí será serio, algo bromista pero muy poco, será sardónico, para que no les vaya a extrañar su actitud, bueno, sin más preámbulos, comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos**

El pasillo era largo, sólo alumbrado con cinco lámparas, el ambiente era tétrico y frío, algunos murmullos salían de las diferentes paredes, incluso uno que otro grito de dolor, lo estaban llevando contra su voluntad, tenía las patas amarradas detrás de su cintura, lo tenían sujetado con su grandes brazos, eran dos gorilas los encargados de transportarlo.

-Déjenme ir bastardos –gritaba eufórico, pero nada podía hacer, no logró evitar que lo capturaran.

-¡Cállate pedazo de mierda! –ordenó el que estaba a su derecha.

La gran puerta cuadrada se vislumbraba, estaban a un metro de llegar. Abrieron la puerta y lo aventaron cual caja de vegetales, saliendo y cerrando con llave, se levantó furioso, pero aún atado, golpeó la puerta con su hombro izquierdo.

Brazos fornidos, un poco delgado con un abdomen cuadrado, piernas muy marcadas y una cicatriz en diagonal en todo el torso.

-Le recomiendo que no lo haga Guerrero Dragón –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, giró ligeramente la cabeza para observar al sujeto que hablaba. Tenía puesto una gran armadura de acero, no sabía con exactitud de dónde provenía, medía a lo mucho dos metros, era un lobo –se puede hacer más daño.

Lo miró indiferente, algo en él le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía porque, él le indicó que se acercara a la línea marcada, lo dudó durante unos segundos, pero finalmente se formó.

-Los demás entren –a lado derecho otra puerta se abrió, entrando seis animales, todos amarrados de las patas cómo él, de razas muy extrañas y vestimentas muy llamativas o poco conocidas, no parecían ser de China, se formaron a su lado en fila india. Algunos eran felinos y otros parecían lobos, pero seguía sin identificarlos.

Miraban al frente, parecía ser que era el único que no dejaba de observarlos, los estaba analizando, buscando algo.

-Ahora se presentaran de izquierda a derecha –indicó.

-Mi nombre es "Garra de Sangre" –habló el felino de pelaje amarillento cálido con manchas cafés oscuras, al principio se le figuró un leopardo del norte de china, pero este medía un metro con ochenta y tres centímetros, estaba bastante fornido, su cabeza parecía ser más grande que la de un tigre y su mandíbula aún más, sus ojos de color amarillo oro le daban un toque exótico y sus orejas relativamente pequeñas y redondeadas. Sólo vestía un rectángulo de tela color café amarrado alrededor de su cintura que lo único que alcanzaba a cubrir eran sus genitales y llegaba hasta sus rodillas, tenía mercas de quemaduras en su torso que representaban dibujos y unas cuantas piedras incrustadas en su nariz, orejas y hocico, y una cicatriz vertical en su mejilla derecha –, vengo del _lugar de tunas sobre piedras_.

Po estaba impresionado, efectivamente eran de lugares muy extraños, que posiblemente no estuvieran a su alcance.

-Yo soy Andriago Crowder –continuó el que estaba al lado izquierdo de Garra, un metro con cincuenta y siete centímetros de estatura contando la cola, pelaje de color anaranjado rojizo, más largo en la región del cuello, marcas negras en el hocico, el vientre claro hasta su cola, color de ojos café oscuro, su cabeza era un poco más pequeña a comparación del cuerpo y su orejas grandes y pintiagudas, era parecido a un zorro, pero era un poco más grande –, vengo de la _Sociedad Matriarcal_ –sólo tenía un pantalón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color crema.

-Yo me llamo Diego Torres –dos metros de estatura, color de pelaje marrón oscuro, era un oso cómo Po, pero se veía más peligroso, su mandíbula superaba por mucho a la del panda y su cabeza medía lo que dos cráneos de leopardo de las nieves, sus garras eran muy largas, a lo mucho medían medio metro –, soy originario de la _Isla Verde_ –vestía una especie de prenda redonda con caída a la izquierda con una colita en medio, una chaqueta corta y al parecer rígida con hombreras, de color azul cielo, abierta por sisas, para de alguna manera permitir el movimiento de los brazos, adornada con piedras de oro. Debajo de la chaquetilla una camisa blanca, chaleco del mismo color de la chaqueta, una tela roja alrededor del cuello y una faja amarrada al lado izquierdo.

Un pantalón muy ceñido, desde la cintura hasta debajo de la rodilla, unas medias blancas y una especie de zapatos negros.

Po estaba impresionado por su vestimenta, pues parecía muy elegante.

-Yo soy Channarong –un metro con diez centímetros, pelo de color oliváceo con manchas negras en forma de rayas longitudinales, era un felino, para ser pequeño tenía unos músculos bien desarrollados vestía una toga naranja que se amarraba del lado derecho y tenía vendadas las manos hasta cubrir los antebrazos –, pertenezco a la _Tierra de los Thai_.

El leopardo que estaba a su lado dio un paso al frente, camino al frente de ellos, con presunción de por medio: un metro con setenta y cinco centímetros, su pelaje color crema con manchas negras era muy llamativo, estaba marcado de todo el torso y brazos –mi nombre es Bon-Hwa –vestía un pantalón de seda blanco con una faja de color verde hoja amarrada al lado derecho –, mi hogar es el _Pueblo de los Han_.

-Sigues tú –indicó al que estaba al lado de Bon: un metro con ochenta centímetros, cabeza mucho más grande que la de Diego, pequeños cuernos curvos, pelaje marrón oscuro, perecía un buey, pero era mucho más grande. Vestía un pantalón de… ¿piel?, si eso era, entonces este tipo mataba, llevaba en la cabeza cómo un tipo de corona hacia atrás que llegaba hasta los tobillos, estaba hecha de plumas, tenía pintada la cara con tres líneas rojas en las mejillas -, ¿estás sordo? –volvió a hablar el lobo, él abrió los ojos y rio sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué te causa tanta risa?

-Que eres un imbécil adorable –todos voltearon a verlo al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Más respeto señor –pidió el lobo de forma pacífica.

-Que divertido, se enojó el soldado –se burló de la situación, al lobo se le estaba acabando la paciencia, la actitud rebelde no la toleraría de nadie.

-¡Di tu maldito nombre ahora! –gritó furioso, él extraño buey se calmó y procedió a decirlo.

-Pisada Estruendosa, ese es mi nombre, provengo de la _Ciudad Reina_.

-Bien, y por último usted Guerrero Dragón.

-Mi nombre es Xiao Po, _El Valle de la Paz_ es mi hogar, antes de que los malditos de tu ejército me capturaran.

-Muy bien, ahora que están todos, le diré en qué consistirá su encierro aquí…

-Mi general –habló un gorila que entró por la puerta derecha.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Capturamos a otro rebelde.

-Muy bien, tráelo.

El gorila que estaba detrás aventó al prisionero, llevaba puesta una tela en su cabeza, todos se quedaron viendo, por su pelaje se distinguía que era un tigre, se levantó, sus curvas bien definidas, su brazos un poco marcados, era una hembra.

-Malditos –se quitó la tela, sus ojos ambarinos eran hipnóticos, era hermosa, realmente hermosa.

-Maestra Tigresa fórmese en la línea –ella volteó y alcanzó a distinguir a Po, pero no iba a obedecerlo.

–Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer –saltó con la intención de conectarle una patada voladora, el lobo giró ligeramente hacia la derecha, y con la mano izquierda agarró el tobillo de Tigresa y la impulsó hacia adelante proyectándola contra el suelo. Todos estaban impresionados, pero no iban a permitir que se pasara de listo con una hembra.

-Oye tú, no le hagas eso a una dama –dijo Diego, acercándose a él.

-Más vale que no hagas nada estúpido o te haré lo mismo que a la tigresa –Diego utilizó la prudencia y se volvió a formar.

Tigresa se levantó y se formó justo al lado izquierdo de Po.

-Bien, ustedes al parecer son guerreros fuertes, entonces nosotros, hemos decidido hacer un torneo de lucha, sólo puede vencer uno, el premio del ganador será su libertad, y los perdedores serán transportados a otras áreas donde estarán encerrados para siempre.

-¿Nosotros? –preguntó Garra.

-Habló de las personas que apostaran por ustedes, pero los conocerán mañana, por ahora los llevaremos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Entraron dos gorilas dándoles ropa que utilizarían mientras estuvieran encerrados.

-Síganme –dijo el gorila de enfrente, comenzaron a caminar, los pasillos eran largos, se sentía un ambiente de soledad y martirio, llegaron al centro de la prisión.

Encerrado por barrotes de acero, estaba la arena de combate, con un montón de bancos de madera volteados al revés.

-Aquí pelearan –les explicó el gorila de atrás –, y allá entrenaran –señaló hacia arriba, exactamente la segunda planta; en ella había muñecos de madera, distintos tipos de armas, y uno que otro costal de arena. Caminaron hacia el quinto pasillo.

-Bien, ahí están sus habitaciones–sólo había siete: se sentía el clima frio, eran de metal puro, las camas estaban hechas de concreto y no tenía nada que les cubriese más que la ropa que les habían dado. –Guerrero Dragón y maestra Tigresa, compartirán habitación.

Todos voltearon a verlos sorprendidos, pero Po no dejaba de mirar al vacío atrapado en sus pensamientos. Todos entraron en sus habitaciones para poder dormir.

-Ven Po, vamos.

-Está bien –y juntos entraron a la habitación para poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, con este escrito les quiero desear una muy Feliz Navidad, no sin antes invitarlos a que dejen sus reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, que se la pasen muy bien en compañia de sus seres queridos... hasta la próxima se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	2. Primeras peleas

**Hola, he regresado con otro capítulo de esta historia, si me tardo en actualizar lo siento, pero pretendo cuidar los detalles aunque algunos se me pasen, pero siempre pensando en ustedes.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Primeras peleas**

El sonar de una campana ubicada en lo alto de las montañas que rodeaban la prisión anunciaba un nuevo día y con ello una largo jornada de tortura física para los presos, pero para los guerreros el trato sería diferente, o por lo menos eso esperaban.

Salieron de las jaulas que tenían por habitaciones, las ropas que vestían para los muros de hierro las conformaban una camisa de manga larga y un pantalón, ambos de manta de color azul con un número a la altura del pecho izquierdo, que los identificaba como tal en ese maldito agujero.

-Haber, es hora de salir –indicó el guardia del pasillo después de abrir las puertas para que pudiesen llevar a cabo la orden, el segundo guardia que le acompañaba les encadenaba la pata derecha para que se dirigieran en fila india.

-Vamos –dijo el segundo gorila abriendo la puerta principal del pasillo, todos salieron y fueron rumbo al punto central de la prisión, ahí donde estaba ubicada la arena de combate.

Encima de ella formados en una sola fila, siete sujetos con vestimenta formal negra, camisa blanca y corbatas de distintos colores cada quien.

De izquierda a derecha se encontraban; un oso bezudo, un elefante, una oveja de las nieves, un Takhi, un camello dromedario que tenía dos dientes de oro que podían apreciarse al sonreír, una gacela que llevaba puesto en su cabeza un gorro redondo de colores azul y blanco, se veía que era el más viejo de todos, setenta años de edad, y un serau japonés que tenía a lo mucho cuarenta años de edad, tenía una cicatriz vertical en su ojo derecho.

Los demás subieron por órdenes del lobo que estaba frente a los sujetos de traje. Al terminar de formarse, él los presentó de uno por uno, ellos los examinaban con detenimiento.

-Muy bien, ¿ya eligieron por los que apostaran? –preguntó el lobo.

-Claro que sí Hatsu –habló la gacela por todos –yo escojo a Bon-Hwa.

-Muy bien señor Abaddon, buena elección –mencionó haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver un poco molestos por el alago hacia el leopardo, el cual sonreía de forma egocéntrica.

-Mi elección se inclina hacia Garra –dijo el elefante, Garra volteó a verlo serio y un poco desconfiado.

-Bueno señor Chitan, se nota que piensa bien las cosas a la hora de jugar –el elefante sonrió orgulloso de sí.

-Apuesto por Pisada Estruendosa –comentó el oso, Pisada lo miró con un poco de furia, pues no obedecería a nadie, empezaba a exhalar vapor por su nariz y tensaba la mandíbula.

-Tranquilo –indicó Hatsu, calmando la situación antes de que fuese demasiado tarde –el señor Harjeet te promocionará cómo el mejor guerrero, ya que ve que tú lo vales, y posiblemente más, así que contrólate.

Pisada se calmó, veían en él a alguien capaz, y eso conllevaba una gran responsabilidad para su honor.

-El monje se ve fuerte –mencionó el camello con aires altaneros, Channarong lo miró con indiferencia por el comentario, a él le importaba poco los títulos o la reputación, pero se veía obligado a pelear para volver a ver a su familia una vez más –él me hará poseer grandes riquezas.

-Me agrada su confianza señor Nael, veremos si esa mentalidad resulta en la arena –dijo un poco molesto por su actitud.

-Andriago es la joya exótica que puede demostrar más de lo que aparenta –todos voltearon a ver a la cabra un poco extrañados y el propio Andriago lo miraba escéptico.

-Interesante suposición señor Dunyasha.

-La elegancia de Diego y su porte me hacen comprender que no era un simple plebeyo, sino algo más –ahora Hatsu estaba asombrado por las palabras del Takhi.

-Que palabras tan poéticas señor Bold, impresionante en verdad.

-Ahora por último usted señor Junko, pero parece ser que alguno de los dos, ya sea el Guerrero Dragón o la maestra Tigresa tendrá que ser relegado del torneo –Junko sonrió cínico y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Apostaré por los dos –Hatsu arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo por su elección.

-Bien, sin más que decir, ustedes retírenlos –les indicó a los gorilas, los cuales obedecieron si decir nada.

Los guardias los llevaron a un terreno baldío, ubicado a cinco kilómetros fuera de la prisión, rodeado de igual forma por cuatro montes y denso bosque, en ellos estaban vigilando dos hienas por cada uno, armados con ballestas para una situación peligrosa.

El calor era infernal, nada los cubría de él. Cientos de presos trituraban rocas hasta convertirlas en arena y llenaban costales para luego vaciarlos sobre uno Zhao Xiaoqiang*, sólo que este era más largo.

-Bien, tengan –les dio a cada uno un mazo para comenzar su tarea.

-¿Qué clase de estupidez es esta? –se quejó Pisada, todos lo miraron nuevamente –se supone que nosotros pelearemos, no deberíamos hacer esta clase de tareas.

-¡Cierra tu puto hocico y hazlo perra! –exclamó harto el gorila.

-¿Y qué está haciendo él? –señaló a lo alto de un monte, ahí bajo una estructura con una lona que lo tapaba del sol estaba Bon-Hwa leyendo un pergamino y bebiendo un poco de agua.

Ya llevaban triturado rocas alrededor de tres horas, se detenían de vez en cuando para beber el agua que les daba uno de los presos más viejos, Tigresa rompió sus mangas para poder aguantar el calor, se limpiaba de vez en cuando la frente, los presos no podían dejar de verla, era bella. Po, seguía golpeando las rocas y aveces miraba el horizonte miraba el horizonte, más allá del bosque estaba la libertad, la guerra no tardaría en acabarse y la economía volvería poco a poco a recuperarse.

-Oye –habló a su derecha Pisada, quién estaba encadenado junto a él –, ¿te divertiste ayer en la noche? –preguntó con un tono libidinoso, Po paró de golpear las rocas y volteó a verlo con ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo de forma fría y con un poco de molestia. Uno de los gorilas se acercó a donde estaba él.

-Oye, ¿quién te dijo que pararas? –Po volteó a mirarlo molesto –continua –se alejó de ahí.

-Pues no sé qué pasa contigo, pero si esa tigresa hubiera compartido la habitación conmigo, créeme que al día siguiente ella tendría dibujada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Po le propinó un golpe con su palma derecha directo a la nariz, todos los presos comenzaron a acercarse para presenciar la riña, Tigresa miraba con sorpresa, Po no era muy dado a pelear así porque sí.

-¡Oye idiota no ataques por la espalda! –gritó furioso por haber estado desprevenido.

-¿Y tú no puedes hablar sin decir una pendejada? –Pisada comenzó a lanzar golpes a puntos estratégicos cómo las mejillas, el abdomen, las costillas y las mandíbulas, Po solo desviaba y daba uno que otro golpe.

Los gorilas se acercaron y detuvieron el conflicto, los esposaron y los subieron a un carro que los llevaría de vuelta a la prisión.

-Ustedes de vuelta a trabajar –indicó uno de ellos.

1

Hatsu caminaba de lado a lado reflexionando la situación, ellos sólo lo observaban, esperaban la reprimenda, se estaban impacientando.

-Peleando antes de subir a la arena, es tan común, que deja de ser divertido después de mucho. Iré al grano, no habrá más espectáculos como este, ¿entendido? –ambos aceptaron con la cabeza –y sólo para que lo recuerden, vengan acá soldados.

Entraron dos hienas, burlándose de una forma grotesca por la situación de ambos.

-Ordene jefe –dijo uno de ellos.

-Llévenlos al confinamiento solitario por tres días.

-¿Qué? –exclamó molesto Pisada –no puede hacernos esto.

-Si puedo y ya lo hice –sonrió cínico, pues era divertido cuando sometía a alguien que creía ser más fuerte que él.

Las hienas bajaron a un pasillo subterráneo, justo debajo de los baños. La tierra húmeda del corredor, el brote de agua natural, hacía que fuera un lugar aterrador. Ahí había dos puertas de hierro separadas una de otra por dos metros, abrieron cada una de ellas y los encerraron.

Las risas de las hienas perdieron fuerza conforme salían hasta desaparecer.

Po cerró los ojos y se sentó en posición de la mariposa para poder concentrarse en entrenar la paz interior, si iba estar encerrado en este lugar por un tiempo, debía sacarle provecho.

-Po, ¿puedes oírme? –preguntó Pisada, Po exhaló eliminando todo pensamiento negativo y molestia.

-Sí –respondió de una forma muy seria.

-Esto no es justo, que nos traten así siendo guerreros, mientras que el leopardo se relaja y entrena.

-Y si en vez que quejarte, mejor te atienes a las consecuencias que tú y yo desatamos, creo que eso te ayudaría y aprenderías a ser más prudente.

-Pero es muy injusto, de donde vengo se trata con respeto al que tiene una responsabilidad mayor –estaba desesperado por salir.

-Y de dónde yo vengo protegemos incluso a los que son injustos con nosotros –explicó Po.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡huele mucho a mierda!, ¡demonios! –la paciencia de Po se agotaba con cada palabra que Pisada pronunciaba.

-¡Ya cierra de una vez el puto hocico! –exclamó frustrado, jamás había conocido a alguien que se quejara tanto de todo.

-Po, no puedo defecar aquí, no hay espacio suficiente para acomodarse.

-Pues lástima por ti –dijo de forma cínica, mientras empezaba a respirar de forma lenta y continuamente.

-¡Vete al carajo! –gritó por última vez antes de comenzar a limpiar su estómago.

Los días pasaron de forma muy lenta, en dicho tiempo, Pisada comenzó a desmoronarse, llegando a darle cabezazos a la puerta para intentar romperla. Mientras Po sólo entrenaba su paz interior.

-Muy bien, es hora de irse de vuelta a sus celdas –dijeron ambas hienas al unísono, abriendo las puertas, Pisada embistió para salir rápidamente de ese lugar, pero uno de los gorilas que estaba justo a la entrada de ese corredor lo sujetó con ambos brazos y las hienas le esposaron las patas.

Los sacaron a ambos afuera para que respiraran, estaba culminando el amanecer, la noche en poco tiempo llegaría, Pisada respiraba agitadamente, cómo si hubiera pasado años sin hacerlo.

-Ten, come –el gorila le extendió un pedazo de pan y un plato de sopa.

-Tú también –dijo una de las hienas que le extendía lo mismo que le dieron a Pisada.

-Más vale que descansen, mañana será las primeras peleas –mencionó el gorila.

-Pero si ni siquiera pudimos entrenar en estos tres días –dijo Pisada casi atragantándose.

-No importa, mañana pelearan.

2

Después de haber entrenado un poco, tomó un baño para poder relajarse, estaba reflexivo.

Entró en su celda, deseaba dormir, no estaba con energías, y las pocas que le quedaban debía almacenarlas para mañana, el guardia le abrió la celda y la cerró, después se retiró de ahí.

-Po –Tigresa lo abrazó y le dio, se había preocupado mucho por él.

-Tigresa, estoy muy cansado, estar encerrado es un infierno, y más cuando tienes a un compañero quejumbroso.

-Me imagino.

-Oye, pero debemos disimular –dijo refiriéndose al beso que le había dado.

-Lo hemos hecho bien, nadie sospecha nada –dijo sonriente.

-Que bien, vamos a dormirnos –entonces se recostó en el suelo para conciliar el sueño.

-Po, ¿quisieras dormir conmigo hoy? –no lo pensó ni un segundo y se subió al concreto sólido que tenían por cama.

3

La noche había llegado demasiado rápido, en la primera planta había tres gradas divididas con una maya de acero con los pasillos de los presos, donde se podía ver gente que había acudido a presenciar el torneo, estaba impresionado, aunque las cosas andaban mal no sólo en China sino en otros países aledaños aún podían divertirse, las personas que apostaban con ellos estaban ubicados en la segunda planta, ubicado al norte. Un lobo vestido de forma elegante con un smoking subió a la arena.

-Damas y caballeros –comenzó a anunciar a través de un cono de bambú que ocasionaba que el sonido se expandiera por todo el lugar –, estamos aquí está noche para presenciar el duelo de grandes guerreros que pelearan a muerte por su libertad –la gente gritaba eufórica esperando que iniciara de una buena vez.´

-La primera pelea será entre Garra de Sangre –él salió por una puerta ubicada al lado este de la arena, mientras recibía aclamaciones del público y algunos presos de la tercera planta que también observaban, de un salto se colocó en la arena, vestía únicamente el pantalón de la prisión –en contra de Diego Torres de la Isla Verde –Diego salió por la puerta oeste, vestía el traje del primer día pero también llevaba con él un bastón envuelto en una tela roja, todos empezaban a analizar todo sobre ellos dos, algunos presos murmuraban entre ellos quién posiblemente ganaría según su criterio, al subir a la plataforma extendió su tela hacia el frente revelando una manta, pero , ¿para que la usaría?,

-Muy bien, comiencen –él bajó de la arena y subía a una pequeña plataforma ubicada en la segunda planta al lado sur.

Garra comenzó a moverse de forma lenta, en posición de ataqué; un poco encorvado con las rodillas ligeramente dobladas, Diego permanecía en su lugar de forma recta con su manta posicionada a su lado izquierdo agarrada con ambas patas separadas por treinta centímetros, sin esperar nada Garra embistió con la intención de atraparlo de la cintura, Diego puso su manta enfrente del rumbo de Garra confundiéndolo mientras guiaba su camino atrasando su pierna izquierda, levantando la manta haciendo que Garra saliera de la arena cayendo.

Tigresa y Po; quienes se encontraban al lado oeste junto con Andriago, Pisada y Channarong, estaban impresionados, aunque en realidad no había atacado logró desubicarlo haciéndolo salir de la arena.

El público no sabía cómo reaccionar por una parte parecía un cobarde por no combatir, pero sus movimientos eran impresionantes.

Garra subió de nuevo a la arena, no podía hacer gran cosa si Diego no lanzaba un golpe, se acercó un poco más, Diego comenzó a moverse por la arena, tenía sujetada la manta con la pata izquierda pegada al pecho, ahora podía evitar esa manta, volvió a embestir, Diego bajó de nuevo su manta con la intención de esquivarlo, pero Garra se detuvo, entonces saltó encima de él, golpeando su cara, para luego aferrar sus piernas a su cuello y apoyándose con ambas patas en el suelo dio una voltereta hacia atrás lanzando a Diego al aire y después lo embistió tumbándolo fuera de la arena rompiendo varios bancos.

El público gritó emocionado, los demás peleadores estaban asombrados por la táctica de Garra, Diego subió de nuevo a la arena, ahora se colocó la manta al lado derecho, sujetándola con la pata derecha y la izquierda por detrás de su espalda. Garra volvió a correr hacia el frente, pero esta vez Diego dio un pisotón en la arena distrayéndolo y cayendo en la trampa, dio el giro con la manta, entonces clavó su garra derecha en la espalda, y otra vez justo en las costillas, después le dio una patada sacándolo de la arena.

El público estaba emocionado de ver sangre, Diego se reverenciaba ante los aplausos de los espectadores, no se percataba de que Garra había subido a la arena, se hincó y pegó su cabeza al piso cómo reverenciándose mientras empezaba a pronunciar unas extrañas palabras, de repente un aura verde comenzó a rodearlo y al abrir sus ojos estos brillaban, Diego se volteó, estaba listo para el siguiente ataque, o al menos eso creía. Garra embistió con una velocidad impresionante, pero antes de llegar a él, deslizo por el suelo su pata derecha haciendo un semi círculo haciendo que Diego cayera, comenzó a golpearlo en el suelo, comenzaba a sangrar, sus movimientos apenas alcanzaban a verse.

Dejó de golpearlo, se levantó y de pronto lo levantó a él que estaba mareado y apenas podía ver, Garra retrocedió y entonces se impulsó girando como una bola en el aire impactando contra su pecho, seguía girando, comenzaba a sacar chispas, como si quisiera hacer fuego con la fricción, entonces dio una patada doble, dando una voltereta hacia atrás cayendo de pie, empujando a Diego contra la maya, impactando este último de cara al suelo. El anunciador bajó de la plataforma para revisar a Diego.

-El ganador es Garra –el aura empezó a desvanecerse y sus ojos a dejar de brillar, la gente aplaudió y gritó aclamándolo. Los gorilas entraron y se llevaron a Diego a la enfermería. Chitan sonreía, había hecho una buena elección al escoger a Garra.

-La siguiente pelea será Po "El Guerrero Dragón" en contra de Channarong –anunció, después subió nuevamente a la plataforma, Po y Channarong entraron por la puerta oeste y subieron a la arena, Channarong vestía un pantalón corto de color rojo, dejando ver sus formados músculos del torso y brazos, tenía puestas sus vendas en los antebrazos hasta cubrir parte de las palmas y su nudillos.

Ambos se reverenciaron en señal de respeto, Channarong se posicionó, colocando sus brazos a la altura del pecho y la cara separados por diez centímetros uno de otro, ligeramente extendidos al frente, la pierna derecha adelantada con el talón levantado y la izquierda hacia atrás formando ambas una "L".

Po adelantó su pierna izquierda, apoyando el peso en esa y la derecha posicionándola atrás.

Ambos comenzaron a desplazarse por la arena, se observaban mutuamente, Channarong se adelantó saltando queriendo dar un golpe con su rodilla izquierda. Po giró hacia su lado izquierdo propinándole un codazo en las costillas en la posición del jinete, haciéndolo caer, Channarong se levantó y esta vez lo pensó mejor, volvió a desplazarse, Po dio una pata circular con su pierna derecha, pero Channarong la pescó con su brazo izquierdo, y con su pata derecha la aferró a él, estando Po atrapado dio una patada con la planta de la pata izquierda directo a la mandíbula.

En eso sin pensarlo dos veces dio un derechazo directo a la mejilla dejándolo completamente indefenso para finalizar con una patada con la espinilla derecha mandándolo a volar fuera de la arena impactándose contra varios bancos. El público aclamaba el combate. Nael desde su asiento ya aseguraba un resultado.

-Lo siento Junko, mejor suerte para la próxima –Junko asentía, quizás era un resultado obvio, pero el camello olvidaba una cosa, el Guerrero Dragón, siempre sorprendía a su adversario.

-El combate aún no termina –Nael sonreía cínico, pretendiendo que su resultado estaría en lo correcto.

Po se levantó, estaba sangrando un poco de la boca, pero con su antebrazo derecho se limpió, Tigresa sonrió, sabía que Po no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, pero el monje era muy fuerte físicamente. Po esta vez adelantó su pierna derecha apoyando su peso en la izquierda formando una "L" extendiendo hacia el frente su brazo derecho con los dedos apuntando a la cara y contrayendo el izquierdo a la altura del codo con los dedos apuntando al cielo.

La posición parecía débil, haciendo que los presos soltaran carcajadas, pero Tigresa y Po sabían lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Channarong dio otra patada con el empeine izquierdo directo a la mejilla derecha, pero Po dio una palmada lateral desviando el ataque y al mismo tiempo dando un puñetazo con los nudillos meñique y medio directo a la nariz, aprovechando la distracción siguió dando rápidos puñetazos deslizándose mientras Channarong intentaba retroceder, entonces con ambas palmas juntas impacto el golpe adelantando la pierna derecha en la posición de arco y flecha directo al pecho aventándolo contra la valla metálica, el público y los presos estaban con la boca abierta por la impresión al igual que Nael.

-Te dije que el combate aún no terminaba –dijo Junko con una sonrisa burlona.

Channarong subió con dificultad a la arena, estaba sangrante de la nariz, se le había reventado un pómulo y tenía una cortada en la ceja izquierda.

Debía acabar de un golpe si quería recuperarse, se desplazó hasta quedar al lado izquierdo de Po quién seguía en la misma posición de antes, entonces lanzó una patada lateral derecha con el canto izquierdo, pero Po fue más rápido esquivando el ataque por un lado y adelantándose a una velocidad impresionante propinándole golpes en las costillas y mejilla derecha, para finalmente con la palma izquierda darle directo a la sien sacándolo de la arena. El anunciador bajó, de la plataforma y fue a revisar a Channarong, quién estaba noqueado.

-El ganador es Xiao Po –el público estalló en gritos por la impresión, Tigresa sonreía, sabía que no deben subestimar a Po.

-Entonces, ¿qué decías? –preguntó burlista Junko a Nael quién se retiraba de ahí.

El anunciador subió a la plataforma y Po bajó de ella, entrando de nuevo a la puerta oeste.

-En esta noche hemos visto de todo damas y caballeros, pero aún no termina, les dejamos lo mejor para el final en esta noche, la siguiente pelea será entre Pisada Estruendosa en contra de Anddriago Crowder –ambos salieron de la puerta y se colocaron en la arena, ambos llevaban puestas sus ropas del primer día.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse, Andriago se acercó a Pisada con el ademán de que se detuviera.

-Espera –de repente dio una patada de giratoria con su talón de uno ciento ochenta grados en posición semi agachada, Pisada la esquivó dándole un golpe al estómago haciendo que Andriago retrocediera.

Pisada comenzó a lanzar puñetazos laterales mientras se adelantaba y retrocedía, sus golpes eran muy veloces, pero Andriago los bloqueaba desviando su impacto, de repente agarró su brazo y dio una voltereta hacia el lado derecho apoyándose con ambos brazos derribándolo y haciendo una técnica de su misión jalando hacia abajo cómo si su brazo fuera una palanca.

Parecía que Pisada se rendiría, pero de pronto giro hacia atrás soltándose, y retrocedió, Andriago avanzó girando por el suelo apoyándose con los brazos y los talones para luego saltar e intentar conectar una patada directo a la cabeza con el talón derecho, Pisada lo esquivó y siguió conectado puñetazos por debajo de la barbilla, directo a las mejillas, a la nariz, y la sien, haciendo que Andriago se mareara, no tenía posibilidades, Pisada era muy rápido con los golpes, y era ágil. Harjeet desde su palco imitaba algunos golpes de pisada emocionado por el resultado que se aproximaba.

Pisada dio cuatro golpes más de forma rápida y contundente a la mandíbula y un derechazo a la mejilla, Andriago cayó, el combate había finalizado.

-El ganador es Pisada –anunció desde su plataforma el lobo -, nos vemos dentro de tres días público conocedor.

El público comenzó a desalojar las gradas y con ello la prisión, los presos regresaban a sus respectivas celdas.

Pisada bajó de la arena, ni siquiera había sudado, era muy veloz, Po estaba impresionado por su estilo de combate.

4

Channarong, Andriago y Diego estaban limpiándose en los baños la sangre de sus heridas. En eso entraron los gorilas, ellos voltearon a verlos.

-Bueno señores, recojan sus cosas, llegaran por ustedes en unos momentos –ellos se dirigieron hacia sus celdas por sus ropas, los esposaron y los transportaron hacia un terreno baldío.

Estaba oscuro, sólo eran alumbrados por dos lámparas que los guardias les habían dado, con eso los encontrarían.

-Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado su instancia –dijo de forma sarcástica y cínica, para después irse de ahí.

El sentido auditivo de Channarong captó algo anormal, volteó hacia todos lados con cierta preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Diego al ver su extraña actitud.

-Debemos irnos de aquí –dijo temeroso.

-¿Por qué?... –una flecha atravesó el corazón de Andriago cayendo muerto al instante.

Antes de que siquiera pudieran correr miles de flechas llovieron por todas partes matándolos.

Los gorilas salieron de su escondite al igual que las hienas.

-Bueno, aquí concluimos por este día.

-¿Podemos comérnoslos? –preguntaron las hienas riendo de forma macabra.

-Sí.

Comenzaron a arrancar pedazo por pedazo mientras que con rapidez los engullían y escupían los pedazos de tela.

* * *

*Era una carreta de madera tirada por una persona que iba a pie.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, pero antes a responder reviews:**

 **AlienHeart1915: Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, gracias por dejar tu comentario, espero que leas este capítulo.  
**

 **AngieMorJim** : **Bueno he aquí la continuación del capítulo anterior, espero que lo leas y espero dejes tu opinión sobre ella.**

 **djs from mars fan: Me impresiona de verdad que tú también seas fan de la pelicula, creí que casi nadie la veía, y gracias por tu observación, en serio significa mucho. Espero que leas este capítulo.**

 **Bueno, hasta la próxima se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	3. Rebelión y grandes revelaciones

**He regresado con otro capítulo de esta historia, no pude esperar para terminarlo, pues mi cabeza cada vez me recordaba la trama, y aquí está.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Rebelión y grandes revelaciones**

Caminaba con cautela por las antiguas calles de la ciudad de Gongmen, la mayor parte de las estructuras arquitectónicas estaban destruidas, lo que alguna vez fue una gran fuente de empleo y comercio, ahora era nada más que su recuerdo.

Tenía que ir con cuidado de no ser visto por los soldados, llevaba cargando un gran costal, de vez en cuando lo bajaba y veía a su alrededor por si había un peligro cercano.

Después de recorrer la mitad de la ciudad, llegó a su destino; un callejón oscuro y deprimente, no se encontraba nada más que cajas, caminó hasta el final del mismo, estaba una gran roca, la movió y entró a un túnel, cuidando de cerrarla antes de bajar. Descendió dos metros bajo tierra, el pasillo se extendía por dos kilómetros.

-Qué bueno que ya llegaste Mantis –dijo su mejor amigo Mono recogiendo el costal –llamó a todos los que estaban dentro, se formó una fila frente a él de veinte personas, a cada uno le dio una taza de arroz, se iban retirando poco a poco.

-Por ahora es la comida de todo el día –habló Grulla a su lado derecho.

-Sí, pero cada vez me estoy arriesgando más el pellejo –mencionó Mantis.

-¿Supiste del paradero de Po? –preguntó Víbora quién se arrastraba hacia ellos, él negó con la cabeza –, ¿y el de Tigresa?

-Tampoco –ella agachó la cabeza decepcionada de que su búsqueda siguiera sin resultados.

-Bueno, descansen y coman, más tarde reactivaremos la búsqueda.

Se fue de ahí y se dirigió a su dormitorio, al desaparecer Po y después, ella tomó el cargo de líder, era un caos, se sentía impotente tener que esconderse, pero debía pensar en la seguridad de los demás, veían en ella una esperanza ahora.

-Maestra Víbora –habló una goa de un metro con cincuenta centímetros de altura, vestía un pantalón de seda color verde hoja con una Shen Keng blanca.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Hee-Jing? –era un muchacho muy enérgico, eso desde los diez años, justo cuando la guerra comenzó. Se lo habían encomendado al Palacio de Jade para que lo entrenaran, su padre era comerciante, pero un año después llegó una carta en la que se leía que fue asesinado en una emboscada por unos bandidos, desde entonces ella se encargó de criarlo, casi como si se tratase de su hijo. Ahora con dieciséis años, su entrenamiento rindió frutos, era un buen estudiante, y de vez en cuando les enseñaba a los demás.

-Bueno, sé que desde hace cuatro años he insistido con esto –ella sabía a lo que se refería, ya estaba dispuesta a contárselo –, pero creo que he madurado lo suficiente para entender el problema… ¿por qué ustedes, siendo maestros protectores de China, terminaron siendo perseguidos por la ley?

-Siéntate y ponte cómodo que será una historia larga –él se sentó en posición de loto y prestó su atención completa a ella. Ella estaba pensando por donde comenzar.

-Hace diez años, cinco meses después de que tu padre te dejó en el Palacio, ¿recuerdas que te quedaste con el maestro Shifu mientras nosotros fuimos a una misión? –él asintió –, la misión consistía en recatar a la hija del emperador que fue secuestrada por, según el informe, unos mercenarios rusos. El consejo de maestros nos encomendó a nosotros traerla con vida, partimos, llegamos en dos días, justo a la frontera con Siberia…

-¿Entonces que pasó? –estaba desesperado por saber.

-Paciencia Hee –indicó para seguir contando –entonces ahí estaban dos caballos de dos metros de alto con hoces en ambas patas, dos gorilas, dos bueyes y a su centro alguien con una capucha, la princesa estaba atada en una carreta, pero con ella estaban dos chicas más, la nieve caía lenta y continua.

-¡Devuelvan a la princesa malditos! –exclamó Po enojado.

-¡Ataquen! –dijo el de la capucha. Ellos arremetieron, no fue difícil derrotarlos, al hacerlo, nos dimos cuenta de que cada uno era de distintas naciones, unos mongoles, otros chinos, y otros rusos.

-¿Dónde está? –el sujetó había desaparecido.

Regresamos fracasando la misión, días después, un bulto llegó al Palacio Imperial, era el cuerpo de la hija muerta del emperador, con una nota del canciller ruso, también a Mongolia le pasó lo mismo. Entonces a raíz de eso, las dos naciones se aliaron y atacaron a Rusia, entonces contraatacó con los imperios de Corea y Manchuria apoyándolo, pero ahí eran más soldados, entonces el ejército Chino-Mongol comenzó a reducirse. Entonces el emperador citó al Consejo de Maestros, asistió el maestro Shifu, en esa junto su señoría ordenó que todos los maestros se unieran al ejército y ayudaran a acabar con la Guerra. Shifu y cuatro maestros más se opusieron. El emperador dictó que todo aquel maestro que no participara estaba cometiendo el delito de alta traición y la condena sería la muerte. Huyeron de ahí, cuando regresó estaban a tres kilómetros de él, nos contó lo que sucedió y nos ordenó retirándonos y que sacáramos a todos del Valle, él los detendría para darnos tiempos de irnos, el máximo sacrificio que hizo en su vida –Hee-Jing recordaba que abandonaron el Palacio justo cuando él tenía doce años –, se formó una gran rebelión de los maestros que no querían apoyar la guerra y se dispersaron a los cuatro puntos cardinales y se han ocultado justo cómo nosotros, Po al ser el Guerrero Dragón tomó el liderazgo nacional y con ello la gran responsabilidad de brindar seguridad y protección a cada uno, su padre murió dos meses después de un infarto y con ello terminó por volverse serio y frío… bueno he ahí la historia –concluyó el relato Víbora.

-Algo que no entiendo maestra –comentó extrañado.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Por qué no entablaron dialogo entre las naciones para aclarar todo? –su pregunta era interesante.

-En ese momento el emperador no era el gobernante, era un padre dolido por la pérdida del ser que más amaba hasta ese momento.

-Entiendo, bueno gracias maestra –hizo el saludo del _sol y la luna_ y se retiró de ahí.

-Veo que charlaron –dijo Grulla abrazándola.

-No sé qué haré para protegerlos, nos descubrirán tarde o temprano –frotó su cuello para calmarla.

-Tranquila, sabremos que hacer hasta entonces, no te estreses cariño, aún no.

-Gracias Grulla, sin ti no soportaría esto –le dio un beso en la mejilla –, te amo.

-Y yo a ti Víbora, mi Víbora –seguía apapachándola para relajarla y quitarle, por lo menos por unos minutos, la gran responsabilidad que cargaba.

1

Sus celdas se abrieron, otro día de trabajo y explotación desmedida, pero no podrían salir al menos que uno ganara. Sólo quedaban Tigresa, Po, Garra, Pisada y Bon. Dentro de dos días sería las peleas de semifinales.

-Hablaran con su apostadores Pisada y Po –dijo el gorila, ellos lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó pisada.

-No lo sé, sólo obedezco lo que me ordenan –el otro gorila los llevó a dónde se reunirían -, y ustedes vendrán a trabajar –caminaron con dirección al terreno baldío.

Llegaron a una sala que estaba dividida por una gran maya metálica separada en diez sección, donde llegaban las visitas de los prisioneros.

Po se sentó al principio, frente a él estaba Junko, y Pisada a tres secciones de él, dónde estaba Harjeet.

-¿Qué tal su estancia Guerrero Dragón? –preguntó sincero.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? –dijo Po molesto.

-No, ¿por qué?

-¡Los trataron cómo los demás prisioneros! –gritó molesto Harjeet.

-Entonces eso es –Junko frunció el ceño igual de molesto.

-Se supone que debimos haber tenido un trato mejor.

-Sí, arreglaré esto, se lo juro –estaba a punto de levantarse, pero Po le dijo que se detuviera –, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Por qué quisiste ayudarnos a Tigresa y a mí? –debía saber cuál era su motivo.

-Porque ustedes me salvaron la vida, y estoy en deuda –Po abrió los ojos extrañado de la mención.

-¿Cuándo? –no recordaba alguna vez haberlo visto antes.

-Lo recordarás, lo sé, por ahora déjame solucionar el problema –Po asintió, se levantó y junto con Pisada los llevaron al terreno, no dejaría de pensar en la mención de Junko.

2

Encapuchados, recorrían todas las partes de la ciudad en busca de comida, Mantis estaba en el túnel descansando, entonces les tocaba a ellos dos hacer esa tarea, Mono saltaba a través de los tejados cuidando de no ser visto y Grulla volaba por las sombras, confundiéndose fácilmente, evitando así a los guardias imperiales que vigilaban cada calle.

Se detuvieron en callejón, necesitaban pensar a donde ir, Mantis les había dicho el nombre del señor que le dio el costal de arroz, para protegerse el alías era "Topo".

Mono vio un cartel, pegado en la pared, anunciaba un torneo de lucha en dos días.

El estelar era la pelea de un leopardo contra un extraño buey y anunciaban una belleza exótica peleando contra un peleador de una tierra muy lejana, por alguna razón le entró el interés de asistir.

-Mira esto –Grulla se acercó a ver el cartel.

-¿Y? –preguntó confundido.

-Vamos, será dentro de dos días y está a un kilómetro de aquí –Grulla lo miraba escéptico.

-Estás loco.

-No seas aguafiestas, y aprovechando el viaje podríamos investigar aún más el paradero de Po –comentó intentando convencerlo.

-¿Realmente quieres ir verdad? –Mono asintió.

-Está bien, pero por ahora sigamos buscando al señor –y reiniciaron su búsqueda.

3

Caminaron furiosos hasta la oficina de Hatsu, abrieron la puerta de forma brusca, él estaba sentado leyendo tranquilamente un pergamino, lo cerró y volteó a verlos.

-Buenos días caballeros, ¿qué se les ofrece?

-No me vengas con eso –dijo Harjeet enojado –, ¿cómo pueden tratar así a nuestros peleadores?

-Porque queremos que el coreano gane –dijo a sus espaldas una voz conocida, era Abaddon, ellos lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Junko.

-Para que ganemos todos, debemos apostar por uno, esa es la razón por la que estamos agotando físicamente con el trabajo a los otros, mientras Bon-Hwa se ejercita y come de una forma saludable para ganar.

-¿Y luego? –interrogó Harjeet.

-Peleara contra Hatsu, perderá obviamente –Hatsu sonrió egocéntrico, seguro de su victoria –, entonces, ¿apostaran por Bon? –ambos asintieron, viendo que su lealtad hacia ellos era equiparable al dinero que recibirían –, perfecto, la apuesta de mañana será de cincuenta millones –ambos se vieron entre sí estupefactos por la cantidad.

-¿De dónde conseguiremos tanto? –preguntó Harjeet un poco nervioso.

-Ustedes sabrán, un pequeño sacrificio traerá consigo una gran recompensa, después de esto, al ganar la guerra podrán escoger lo que quieran de cualquiera de los territorios en conflicto.

-¿Cuándo gane la guerra? –Harjeet estaba confundido.

-Sí, la guerra que yo mismo comencé –ahora estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo? –Junko analizaba bien la situación.

-Fue muy sencillo, secuestrar a las hijas de los líderes de las tres naciones, ellas entonces eran unas adolescentes de quince años… sabía que enviarían guerreros de China a rescatarlas, contraté a unos mercenarios que se encargarían de todo, cuando los distrajeron yo me las llevé…

-¿Qué hiciste? –Harjeet estaba un poco temeroso, Abaddon sonrió de forma siniestra.

-Eran atractivas para su edad, eran dóciles y fáciles de controlar, era más placentero cuando gritaban y hacían esfuerzo para tratar de liberarse pero fracasando en el intento, después de eso las asesiné y envié los cuerpos a cada nación con una nota distinta… a Mongolia y China les escribí que Rusia las asesinó y a Rusia que las naciones china-mongola, el emperador de inmediato atacó a Rusia y el conflicto estalló.

-¿Y cómo planeas ganar? –Hatsu sonrió cínico.

-Cuando el torneo termine, barcos de samuráis llegarán a las costas chinas y comenzarán a arrasar con los territorios, teniendo el control por completo.

-¿Y qué pasará con los peleadores y la maestra Tigresa? –preguntó Junko.

-Por los peleadores no deben preocuparse, y la belleza de la maestra es imposible no percibirla, veremos quién de nosotros la quiere, no será un desperdicio –una hiena trajo cuatro copas llenas de vino y se las dio, brindaron chocándolas.

* * *

 **Se que es corto, pero no se me hizo necesario agregar más de lo que tenía que decir, pero aún así espero que les haya gustado, los invito a que dejen sus reviews y los invito a que lean mis demás historias y tambien dejen sus comentarios, aclararé que el nuevo capítulo de "En el Valle de Wing Chun" tardará en actualizarse, pero lo haré, espero no coman ansias... nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	4. Amistad y algunos recuerdos

**He vuelto, después de una semana de no publicar nada, con este capítulo despido las vacaciones (se pone en posición fetal y comienza a llorar mientras se chupa el dedo), sí, los maravillosos dos meses se fueron, entonces no creo publicar en días, así que ante ustedes traje la continuación de esta historia, que repito de nuevo, esta basada libremente en la pelicula Invicto 3... tuve que volver a verla, y fue increíble, esto con el fin de reforzar unos detallitos leves y algunos de suma importancia para est fic. Bien sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Amistad y algunos recuerdos**

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que hablaron con Harjeet y Junko, el calor era abrasador, necesitaban tomar agua constantemente, Bon-Hwa, no estaba a la vista, pareciera ser que a él no lo trajeron, Garra y Tigresa partían rocas, Pisada y Po descansaban, estaban comiendo.

Al ver más de cerca, el pelaje de Pisada tenía unos símbolos tatuados en el pecho, no sabía que significaba.

—¿Qué significan los tatuajes que tienes en el pecho? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Son las marcas de mis hijos, al nacer, marcan a los padres cómo símbolo de prosperidad y descendencia —explicó de forma muy seria —, tengo dos.

—¿Y tienes esposa? —Pisada agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo.

—Tenía —Po tragó grueso por preguntar algo tan delicado —, quiero ganar para poder regresar a mi hogar y verlos de nuevo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Un año.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —algo dentro de él decía que de una manera no muy amable.

—Mi gente recolectaba frutos para el invierno que se avecinaba, de vez en cuando cazábamos para comer, me separé del grupo brevemente al percatarme de un extraño ser que corría a través de los árboles. Después de recorrer dos kilómetros desapareció, que en medio del gran bosque, pero de repente sentí un gran golpe en la nunca, todo se volvió obscuro. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero cuando desperté, estaba aquí, todo rastro de mi gente quedó atrás, entonces me vendieron cómo esclavo y trabaje para unos cuantos terratenientes que me daban comida, agua y techo donde dormir, la guerra ya había comenzado, pero no impedía que las tierras se trabajaran. Después del año, los soldados me capturaron y aquí estoy.

—Lamento tu historia –dijo con sinceridad.

—No hay problema, ¿y tú, no tienes?

—No.

—¿No te gustaría tener? —Po observó a Tigresa picando las rocas, sonrió de forma leve.

—Sí, algún día… pero antes, debo ganar para salir de aquí y salvar a China y las demás naciones de esta estúpida guerra.

—¿Por qué? —se interesó en el comentario.

—Está en mi destino… los dioses o aquel que todo lo hizo me encomendó el proteger a los demás de las garras del mal, por eso me dieron el título de Guerrero Dragón.

—Qué interesante, y yo creí que tú te nombraste así —dijo con sinceridad.

—Siempre he escuchado eso de todos, ya estoy acostumbrado.

—Pero lo que si me molesta es que dentro de dos días pelearé contra ese leopardo y no he podido entrenar por el trabajo que injustamente nos obligan a hacer —la mente de Po se iluminó, teniendo leves recuerdos de cuando Shifu lo entrenó por primera vez.

—Tengo una idea —Pisada lo miró un poco escéptico.

—¿Cúal?

Mientras Junko y Harjeet arreglan la situación podremos hacer del trabajo un entrenamiento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Podemos sentir que es trabajo, pero también se entrena así, en el wu shu se dice que toda actividad cotidiana sirve para mejorar cada técnica —Pisada sonrió y ambos estrecharon sus patas.

2

Traían consigo dos costales de arroz y un gran teflón lleno de agua, su retraso era fácilmente explicable, "Topo" le dijo que se fueran con cuidado y que rodearan para no ser vistos, y así lo hicieron.

—No importa lo que se hayan tardado, lo bueno es que ya están aquí — ella logró ver que Mono tenía algo envuelto en su pata derecha —. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu pata derecha Mono?

Mono la escondió detrás de su espalda y sonrió tratando de disimular.

—Nada —dijo nervioso.

—No puedes mentir Mono y lo sabes —Mono agachó la cabeza rendido, no podría ocultarlo aunque quisiera, abrió el cartel para enseñárselo. Víbora lo leyó, por una parte le sorprendía que aun hicieran ese tipo de espectáculos mientras reinaba el caos y por el otro lado que ellos quisieran asistir a presenciar ese circo que de arte a su parecer no tenía nada.

—¿Quieren ir? —ambos asintieron un poco avergonzados —, está bien, pero cuídense de no ser reconocidos —se retiró de ahí dejándolos solos, mientras Mono saltaba de alegría.

—No se te olvide que nos estamos arriesgando a que nos capturen —mencionó Grulla.

—No te preocupes Grulla, yo tengo un plan para pasar desapercibidos.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde es la pelea? —Mono volteó el cartel, había un plano dibujado atrás que indicaba por dónde ir, tendrían que llegar justo a dónde marcaba un punto de color azul —, aquí —señaló el pequeño punto.

3

Bon-Hwa se encontraba en su celda leyendo un pergamino, estaba muy cómodo, no tenía que trabajar en aquel terreno triturando rocas, bebía un poco de té que los guardias le trajeron. Hatsu entró a su habitación.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó para saber su estado.

—Bien —le extendió una caja pequeña.

—Esto es para ti —Bon la abrió, dentro de ella había una jeringa y un frasco con un extraño líquido verdoso.

—Pero me voy a sentir mucho mejor con mi dulce —extrajo el líquido con ella para después inyectárselo en las venas del dorso de su pata izquierda, abrió los ojos al sentir cómo recorría aquella sustancia por su cuerpo, dentro de dos días sería la pelea y estaría listo.

—Bien Bon, aquí termina mi ronda del día —cerró la celda tras de sí dejando a Bon. Caminó por el pasillo hasta salir de ahí.

4

Pisada y Po agarraban las rocas y las lanzaban por detrás de su espalda cayendo en el Zhao Xiaoqiang, parecía una forma rara de hacerlo según los demás presos, pero ellos dos sabían que estaban haciendo una maniobra de agarre y proyección, sin contar que calculaban cuanto peso podrían aguantar.

Aplastaban las rocas con los mazos y después hacían cien lagartijas, esto cada veinte golpes. Tigresa sonreía al ver cómo se apoyaban ambos, Po lanzaba una roca y Pisada la atrapaba para luego lanzarla girando hacia su lado izquierdo.

Los guardias los observaban, no podía ser bueno, encontraron en su agotamiento un modo de mantenerse al día para la pelea, tenían que advertirle a Hatsu.

Para el final de la jornada, ellos entrenaron todo lo que pudieron, bebían agua y comían lo que les daban, sonreían por la hazaña que efectuaron.

—Te vi pelear aquella noche —Po lo miró escéptico por la mención —, no te engañaré eres bueno —él presentía lo que vendría a continuación —, pero supongo que eso no importa, porque también lo soy.

—Eso lo veremos en la arena, donde de verdad importa —dijo mientras se reía de su comentario.

—Cuando derrote a Bon seguirá la pelea contra ti, ahí te demostraré mi fuerza —ambos estaban ansiosos por enfrentarse y demostrar su fuerza —, sólo que me sentiré mal cuando pateé tus nalgas —rio por lo bajo.

5

El Palacio Imperial era enorme, tenía que subir cinco plantas para poder acceder al Emperador, los pilares bien sedimentados, hechos de mármol con dibujos de troncos de bambúes. Las paredes en las que se encontraban pinturas de las antiguas generaciones y algunos artefactos de guerra que pertenecieron a los ancestros.

Debía apresurarse, pues no tardarían en arrasar, estaba herido de su pierna izquierda, recibió un flechazo en la rodilla y su pómulo sangraba al igual que su nariz.

Entró a la habitación, sobre un trono de oro sólido de tres metros de alto se encontraba sentado leyendo un pergamino en el que tenía inscrito en las orillas que fue enviado por la nación rusa. Vestía su túnica dorada con mangas largas con nueve dragones en cada parte. Hocico largo, dos metros de altura, pelaje color café y cabellera negra larga.

—Maldita sean, púdranse —maldecía al aire, estaba molesto, la guerra estaba dejando bajas innecesarias, no resistirían mucho tiempo.

—Emperador —dijo interrumpiendo su momento de ira.

—Maestro Buey Tormenta, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Nos informaron que cien barcos llenos de samuráis se dirigen hacia las costas, tardarán aproximadamente una semana en llegar.

—¡Malditos bastardos!, ¡se aliaron con Japón!

—Nuestro ejército se está reduciendo en gran cantidad, no podremos continuar, y la rebelión se está intensificando mientras más pasan los días —tiró la corona frustrado, la economía no parecía recuperarse, a la hambruna no le veía solución alguna y sus hombres estaban muriendo de manera muy injusta, pero el conflicto ya no se detendría, era demasiado tarde para eso.

—¿Qué pasará señor? —preguntó preocupado por el futuro de su nación.

—No lo sé —dijo sinceramente —, no tengo idea.

6

Lo llevaban consigo a un pasillo solitario, los dos gorilas y cuatro hienas, con Hatsu atrás de ellos. No tenía la más mínima idea de porque lo traían a ese lugar, ya no tenía una entrada más, terminaba hasta ahí.

—¿Oigan me podrían platicar de que se trata esto? —preguntó molesto.

—Quiero hablarte de tu compañero de entrenamiento —dijo Hatsu, Pisada sonrió indiferente.

—¿Perdón?

—Del panda.

—Entonces hablé del panda con él —Hatsu tenía dibujada una sonrisa que a su forma de ver era perturbadora.

—Entiendo que ya se convirtieron en pareja —Pisada se burló por lo estúpido de la situación.

—¿Qué dijiste?, porque mis oídos se tapan y no escuchan.

—Dicen que son amantes.

—Entiendo —la sonrisa de Pisada desapareció.

—Sabrás que no se permiten esa clase de perversiones en este lugar —Pisada arrugó el entrecejo molesto.

—Te romperé tu puto hocico —se acercó a él con la intención de golpearlo, pero varios bastonazos llovieron sobre él tumbándolo al suelo sin dejar de golpearlo, Hatsu se retiró mientras las hienas le propinaban la golpiza sin que pudiera defenderse.

7

Lanzaba varios golpes al costal de arena colgante, de vez en cuando patadas bajas, medias y altas, añadiendo un nivel de dificultad con cada minuto que pasaba. Observaba el reloj de arena que estaba ubicado en la esquina superior derecha, sólo tenía una hora para entrenar.

 _—Gracias Guerrero Dragón —dijo un comerciante japonés que Tigresa y él salvaron de una emboscada. Vestía un kimono negro, era una especie de cabra, pero no identificaban bien su especie, traía consigo a una pequeña niña de a lo mucho cinco años._

 _—No hay que agradecer, es nuestro trabajo, mantener el orden y proteger a los débiles —mencionó Tigresa, la niña le dio su muñeco de peluche, era un panda, eso le enterneció, le dio un abrazo._

 _—Algún día se los pagaré._

 _—Está bien señor…_

 _—Junko, ese es mi nombre, y mi hija se llama Alluriana._

 _—Qué bonito nombre tiene —dijo él sonriéndole._

 _—Bueno, nos vemos guerreros —y siguió su rumbo desapareciendo entre el bosque de bambú._

Estaba atónito, a eso se refería Junko con que le habían salvado la vida, él seguía en deuda con ellos. Alguien entró, se dirigía a él, podía sentir su energía, era el leopardo.

—Cuando llegué a esta nación, recuerdo haber escuchado grandes historias sobre Xiao Po, el Guerrero Dragón —arrugó el entrecejo —, creí que era peligroso enfrentarse a ti… pero después escuche que perdió contra un soldado imperial y en consecuencia recibió una gran cortada en todo el torso. Dicen que ahora es alguien herido de muerte, que es el más poderoso de China —se dio la vuelta encarándolo.

—Sí soy el Guerrero Dragón, ¿en qué te convertirás cuando te reduzca a polvo en la arena?

—Tranquilo poderoso guerrero, para morir nacimos —se alejó un poco de él, mirando afuera de la puerta —, me gustaría que pasaras tiempo de calidad con tu novio Pisada, porque llegó su hora —se retiró saliendo de ahí, Po nada más observaba molesto, para luego volver a entrenar.

Después de terminar su hora se dirigió a las habitaciones, pasando la segunda escuchó su nombre en un tono tan débil que parecía un susurro, miró a través de las rejillas, en la mesa de concreto estaba acostado Pisada, quien sangraba de su pómulo izquierdo, tenía el ojo hinchado y varios hematomas en los brazos, la frente y el abdomen, tenía una manta en su mejilla derecha para intentar parar la hemorragia. Po miraba con horror lo que le hicieron, era injusto y cobarde.

—Malditos bastardos —pronunciaron sus labios con dificultad.

—Necesitas que el médico te revise.

—Bastardos, no les daré la satisfacción —comenzaba a toser y escupir un poco de sangre —, encárgate del negocio, tú y yo tenemos una cita en la arena, ¿no?, cierto —Po asintió afirmándolo, se retiró mientras Pisada empezaba a agonizar.

8

Las corrientes eran fuertes y el viento estaba a su favor, empujaban las velas con tal energía que llegarían más rápido de lo calculado, se prepararon con un arduo entrenamiento, el emperador los envió a rescatar a uno de los suyos de todo aquello que representara una amenaza.

Una paloma llegó a su barco, estaba agitada, parecía que voló sin parar.

—¿Quién es el líder de todos los barcos? —de entre la multitud salió un enorme lobo de dos metros, diez centímetros de altura, su gran armadura era imponente, al lado izquierdo traía enfundada su katana*.

—Mi nombre es Atsushi, ¿qué quieres?

—Traigo un mensaje —le extendió el pergamino, lo abrió y al leerlo lo arrojó al mar molesto.

—¡Ese hijo de puta! —maldijo al aire el mensaje que misteriosamente había recibido.

* * *

*Es un sable japonés, se refiere a un tipo particular de sable de filo único, curvado, tradicionalmente utilizado por los samuráis.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios que me alientan a seguir en esto, agradezco a aquellos escritores que han dejado su opinión en los capítulo anteriores:**

 **AlienHeart1915**

 **djs from mars fan  
**

 **AngieMorJim**

 **Gracias chicos, enserio de todo corazón, y a todos aquellos que se pasean por aquí y la leen... nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	5. Decepciones y traiciones

**Bueno, antes que nada, parece que me equivoqué, con el anterior capítulo pretendí despedir las vacaciones por que creí que mi mente estaría seca durante un tiempo, pero al parecer me jugó una broma y me hizo escribir este nuevo capítulo, así que espero que les guste... sin más preámbulos, comencemos**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Decepciones y traiciones**

No dejaba de maldecir y escupir injurias, no estaba molesto, estaba furioso, parecía sacar fuego por sus ojos, el honor de su nación estuvo a punto de ser manchado por aquel que alguna vez llamaron hermano.

—¿Qué haremos señor? —preguntó el segundo al mando, la multitud murmuraba sobre la decisión que él tomaría.

—Ya sé, tú —señaló a la paloma, ella lo miró fijamente —, le darás el mensaje que escribiré a aquel que te envió —asintió aceptando la petición.

Atsushi entraba al camarote de manera brusca y rápida, tenía que escribir un mensaje.

1

Miraba al bosque constantemente mientras picaba la roca; la extensión era impresionante y avasalladora, internarse en el sería un suicidio para un novato o alguien ajeno al comercio, a su lado estaba Pisada, quién aún tenía el ojo hinchado, con dificultad golpeaba la roca, necesitaba irse de ahí, pero al parecer su orgullo era dueño de su cuerpo. El más viejo de los presos servía agua del teflón en tazas y las repartía a cada uno, Tigresa y Garra bebían de forma lenta para refrescarse y luego volvían a picar las rocas.

Esa noche sería la gran pelea, lo que definiría al ganador y recibiría el premio de la libertad, pero él no podría pelear contra Bon-Hwa, no en su estado.

—Estos imbéciles no me vencerán —decía furioso Pisada —, acabaré con esto.

—Es tu oportunidad, debes irte de aquí —Pisada se detuvo y lo vio de frente.

—¿A dónde supones que iré? —Po observó de nueva cuenta los símbolos tatuados en su pecho y después miró el bosque.

—Es tu oportunidad —recalcó una vez más.

—¿Oportunidad para qué?

—La seguridad aquí no es normal, nadie espera que ninguno de nosotros escape —Pisada vio a todos lados las hienas en los cuatro montes vigilando el bosque, pero no a los presos —, nos trajeron a pelear, romperé tu cadena, te irás corriendo al bosque, ya sabes sobrevivir —Pisada hizo una cara seria dudando de sus palabras.

—¿Ahora eres mi héroe? —dijo sarcásticamente.

—No digas idioteces.

—No, voy a pelear con ese idiota —no iba a abandonar la pelea.

—No estás en condiciones —quiso hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Pelearé con él.

—No es una prueba de honor —debía recapacitar —, no hay honor de por medio.

—No hay honor en huir —mencionó orgulloso.

—No hay honor en morir por dinero —Pisada desvió la mirada un poco pensativo.

—Yo no moriré sí… púdrete —dijo sosteniendo su postura firme —, si yo pierdo me llevarán a otra prisión, no cambiara nada, piensa.

—Nadie es transportado a otra prisión —les habló el más viejo, ambos voltearon a verlo mientras él servía más agua —, aquí no, todos los que pierden desaparecen — Pisada tragó grueso —, nadie de aquí sale con vida —se alejó de ahí para seguir repartiendo el agua.

Po observó de nuevo a Pisada quién seguía congelado por esa revelación, era inevitable, sólo eran usados cómo un producto que ganaran dinero a costa de su sudor y energía.

—Entendiste, no tienes elección —Pisada asintió.

—Hijos de puta —murmuró en última instancia —, entiendo, me voy, vivir para pelear otro día —Po asintió sonriendo de forma efímera —, perfecto —Po alzó la mirada, tomó el mazo y lo levantó —, oye, te van a matar por esto.

—No, me necesitan para pelear, no van a destruir la pelea final —observó a su derecha que los gorilas se alejaban para orinar, dejando una oportunidad para no ser vistos.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Ya basta de hacer tantas malditas preguntas —golpeó con fuerza la cadena con el mazo, miró de nuevo hacia los lados.

—Dale —animó Pisada, volvió a golpear la cadena ahora más rápido —, anda, más fuerte, dale duro —seguía golpeando sin parar, los demás presos miraban la escena con asombro y emoción —, ¡más fuerte!, ¡carajo más fuerte!

Los gorilas se dieron la vuelta y observaron lo que pasaba, el mango del mazo se rompió por la fuerza empleada.

—¡Se escapa! —exclamó uno de ellos.

Las demás hienas que estaban abajo corrieron hacia ellos, Po y Pisada les dieron la cara. Uno de ellos intento darle un golpe a Pisada, pero el dio un puñetazo más rápido por el punto ciego impactando en la barbilla para luego darle en la mejilla noqueándolo. Po desviaba los ataques y luego contratacaba en los puntos más vitales; debajo del cuello, en la sien, en el abdomen las costillas. Los prisioneros gritaban alabando la pelea.

Pisada desarmó a uno de ellos para luego golpearlo sin parar.

—Maldito imbécil, miserable cerdo, hijo de perra, te vas a morir.

Otra hiena lo atacó por la espalda uniéndosele tres volviendo a golpearlo. Lo mismo era con Po, pero él dio una pata alta lanzándolo a dos metros de distancia y quitándole la llave a otro guardia. Tigresa y Garra se les unieron quitándole las hienas de encima a Pisada. Aprovechando la distracción, fue a donde estaba tirado Pisada, lo liberó, lo ayudó a levantarse y lo empujó para que corriera.

Los demás lo ayudaban a subir el monte para irse, pero algunas flechas llovieron detrás de él, pero no le dieron, Po les lanzó rocas cada uno igual que Tigresa y los demás presos.

—¡Largo! —le gritó a Pisada quién ya había logrado internarse en el bosque. Volteó recibiendo un golpe en la cara quedando inconsciente.

2

Mono estaba buscando en su antiguo baúl ropa y objetos un poco extravagantes para vestirse y no causar sospecha alguna, había bufandas, gorros y unos anteojos sin cristales.

—¿Cómo se supone que iremos? —preguntó Grulla dudoso.

—Tú vestirás con esto —le dio una bufanda, un gorro, los anteojos y una túnica que alguna vez perteneció a su abuelo, era de color café —, y yo —se puso una capa, una enorme bufanda y el shen-i de Grulla —, usaré esto.

—¡Oye!, ¡mi sombrero!

—No te alteres, sólo será por esta noche.

—Bien, pero después me lo devolverás.

—Sí, cómo digas.

—Miren a los ninjas ir en una misión de espionaje a un torneo de lucha —dijo Mantis en tono burlesco.

—Puedes búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero funcionará defendió Mono.

—¿Cómo reaccionó Víbora cuando le dijeron? —los dos voltearon a verse.

—Con calma y aceptó que fuéramos —dijo Grulla.

—Increíble —dijo Mantis sorprendido, en otro tiempo ella les daría más de mil razones para no ir, pero esta vez era la excepción —, que se diviertan —y salió de la habitación.

3

Saltaba dando rodillazos al costal, lanzaba patadas altas muy rápidas, estaba en buena condición para la pelea… sostenía las pesas de veinte kilos en sus hombros y saltaba haciendo flexiones.

Después de terminar su rutina se dirigió a su celda, sacó de la cajita otra jeringa con el líquido verdoso y se lo inyectó en el cuello, la sensación era fresca, la adrenalina fluía cómo el agua en el río.

Deseaba aplastar al Guerrero Dragón y coronarse cómo el mejor guerrero, y para lograrlo iba a usar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, todo.

4

Despertó al sentir el golpe de agua fría en su cara, estaba tirado en el pasillo principal, con las manos esposadas tras su espalda. Estaba Hatsu y Abbadon delante suyo.

—Sabes –habló Abbadon —, de todos los peleadores de ti era del que menos pensaba que nos darías problemas, eres uno de los últimos en la lista.

—¿Dónde está Pisada? —preguntó Po preocupado de que lo hayan atrapado.

—Lo encontraran y se encargaran de él —dijo Hatsu, Po miró al suelo.

—Quiero hablar con Junko —Abbadon rio con cinismo.

—Ahora desea cosas —Po lo miró fijamente —, ¿crees que Junko o alguien más, te ayudará?, ¿acaso crees que Junko le importas tú?

—Pagar su deuda es lo que le importa al igual que su dinero, y yo le salvé la vida.

—Yo no metería las patas al fuego por eso —comentó Abbadon.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Significa que hubo cambio de planes —Junko entró por la puerta principal —, hice un nuevo trato Po —dijo serio —, lo siento, tú no podrás contra Bon, no en ese estado.

—¿Te uniste a estos infelices? —preguntó con enojo.

—Al dinero mi amigo —frunció el ceño y tensó la mandíbula, su odio interior despertó —, siempre me uno al dinero.

—Nosotros nos vimos obligados a improvisar —aclaró Abbadon —, ahora tu pelearas contra Bon en la final esta noche.

—Lo que ustedes me den, es lo mismo que yo les entregaré —dijo observando a Junko, estaba decepcionado y furioso por su traición.

—¿Disculpa? —Po lanzó un escupitajo al aire.

—¡Maldito traidor!

—Me agrada, y si llámame maldito traidor, ¿eso te convierte en qué?, ¿en el héroe?

—No, eso me pone mal.

—Bien caballeros, nos retiramos —dijo Abbadon saliendo de ahí junto con Junko y Hatsu, dos gorilas iban por Po y lo transportaban a su celda.

5

Faltaban alrededor de seis horas para comenzar las peleas, afuera de la cárcel los terratenientes hacían sus apuestas entregándolas al tesorero quien lo administraba.

Junko se dirigió a él con un costal lleno de dinero, eran los cincuenta millones que apostaría.

—Quiero hacer una nueva apuesta —dijo extendiéndole el costal.

—Por favor ni lo diga señor Junko —agarró el costal.

6

Golpeaba la pared casi queriendo romperse los nudillos, no había palabra para describir el estado en el que se encontraba, los dejaron a la deriva, dependía de ellos ahora el poder salir del lugar.

—Po detente —dijo Tigresa evitando que se hiciera más daño —, demuéstrales en el ring a esos estúpidos lo fuerte que puedes llegar a hacer, entonces sabrán que te prejuzgaron y lo lamentaran —Po asintió, eso haría y después escaparía y reanudaría su misión de salvar China.

—Si mi amor —besó sus labios con pasión, ella correspondía esa muestra de afecto, se deseaban en el fondo de su alma.

—No deberíamos hacerlo —dijo prudente, pues tal vez los atraparían.

—En este largo pasillo no hay nadie más que Garra, y no creo que él nos delate o si quiera le interese y los guardias han de estar besándole el culo a Hatsu y Abbadon, vamos tenemos tiempo suficiente para descansar.

No esperaron más y sus labios volvieron a juntarse, las patas de Po recorrían cada centímetro de la figura de Tigresa, igual ella la de él. Él comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de ella y ella le bajaba los pantalones, cuando retiró la camisa y la lanzó a un lado empezó a besarle y acariciarle sus pechos.

Ella ronroneaba excitada, era su parte más sensible, se acostaron en la cama y dieron inicio a los juegos… ninguno de los dos tendría piedad del otro, de eso ambos estaban de acuerdo.

Las lenguas jugaban dentro de ambos hocicos, cuanto anhelaron esto, pero en esos momentos necesitaban complementarse, ser uno mismo, para poder apoyarse y que nada les faltara. Los gemidos se expandieron por los pasillos, pero desaparecían de forma rápida y prolongada, estaban a salvo, por ahora.

7

Ambos estaban asombrados, Mono miraba el mapa y después a la puerta, no podía creer que fuese en ese lugar, no sólo corrían peligro de ser descubiertos, sino peligro de ser asesinados.

—Mierda —pronunciaron los labios de Mono.

–¿Ahora nos rendiremos? —preguntó Grulla un poco molesto por la inseguridad de él.

—No lo sé.

—Ya estamos aquí, no nos acobardemos —Mono asintió y entraron. El tesorero les dio la bienvenida y los condujo a las gradas, por los lados había hembras; leopardos, linces y lobos con vestimentas provocativas que con la mirada les coqueteaban, el rubor en las mejillas de Mono era un poco evidente.

—Mono no te emociones, son prostitutas —dijo Grulla haciéndolo entrar en razón.

—Lo sé, pero son hermosas.

—Por favor, se racional, no podrías llevarte a ninguna al menos que pagaras mil por hora.

—Está bien, vamos a sentarnos —fueron hacia la primera grada que estaba al ras del suelo.

8

El anunciador se subió a la arena, miraba para todas partes, el público estaba emocionado por la pelea de esa noche, la mayoría le apostaba a Bon y una minoría a Po, todos los apostadores se encontraban en la segunda planta ubicada al norte.

—Damas y caballeros, es un gusto tenerlos de vuelta aquí, ¿están listos para ver sangre? —todos gritaban afirmándolo.

—Bien primera pelea de esta noches es; la maestra Tigresa —Grulla y Mono se vieron sorprendidos y después a la arena, Mono sonrió, fue un acierto asistir —, en contra de Garra de Sangre.

Garra entro por la puerta este y subió de un salto al centro de la arena.

Tigresa caminaba por el pasillo oeste, estaba agarrada a la pata de Po, este le sonreía, le animaba a seguir, le dio un beso y se separó de él.

—Tu puedes Tigresa —dijo Po, ella salió del pasillo y subió posicionándose frente a Garra, quién la miraba serio.

—No me importa si eres hembra, yo ganaré —dijo él, se colocó en posición de ataque.

—Eso lo veremos felino —dijo ella, la pelea comenzaría cuando el lobo lo indicara.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y con este capítulo, espero ahora si cumplirlo, desspido las vacaciones, el martes entro de nuevo a estudiar y el tiempo se verá reducido para escribir, pero creo que esta historia la terminaré antes que "En el Valle del Wing Chun", lo invito a leer esa también.**

 **Espero que dejen sus comentarios que me sirven de apoyo para escribir y que mis ideas fluyan, a todos aquellos que siguen la historia agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leerla, eso significa mucho para mí. En el siguiente capítulo, la hora de la verdad llegará, la pelea final se efectuará, sólo habrá un ganador, pero, ¿quién sera?  
**

 **Bien, sin más que agregar, nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo. Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	6. La gran pelea

**Bien, espero que esten muy bien, y se hayan tomado la molestia de leer el nuevo capítulo, que si bien mi cabeza estuvo dandome de martillazos para poder acabarlo, fue gratificante y emocionante, ustedes sabrán porque cuando lo lean... con este capítulo doy la bienvenida al nuevo semestre y con ello meses de tortura para luego regresar a las tan amadas vacaciones.**

 **Cuando leo un fanfiction de pelea o veo una escena de alguna pelicual famosa es muy interesante ponerle ambiente musical, y raíz de eso les recomiendo que pongan estas dos:**

 **1.- Def Jam Fight For NY (Fat Joe - Take A Look At My Life), (esta durante la pèlea de Tigresa e inicios de la de Po).**

 **2.- Guile Theme (SNES), (está durante el climax de la pelea de Po).**

 **Bueno, sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** **La gran pelea**

El público estaba ansioso por que diera inicio el combate, Garra estaba listo para atacar, Tigresa extendió su pierna izquierda al frente con el talón levantado mientras la derecha sostenía el peso, formando una "L", el brazo izquierdo extendido a la distancia de la rodilla a la altura de dos dedos mientras el derecho estaba por encima de su cabeza doblado y con el puño cerrado.

—Comiencen —Garra comenzó a moverse por la arena, Tigresa no se quedó atrás y también se empezó a mover.

Garra embistió intentando taclearla, pero ella giró en un ángulo de noventa grados esquivándolo mientras le daba una palmada en las costillas doblegándolo, él retrocedió, tenía que tener cuidado. La gente gritaba emocionada por el combate, Grulla y Mono analizaban la pelea, y de pasó pensaban cómo sacarla de ahí.

Tigresa saltó y cayó en diagonal con la intención de conectar una patada con el talón directo a su cara, él la esquivo y saltó cayendo en su cuello golpeándole la cara para luego dar una voltereta hacia atrás elevándola en el aire, corrió con una velocidad impresionante hacia la maya y se impulsó para tomarla en el aire aferrándose a ella en un abrazo, giró sobre sí mismo impactando su cuello en la arena, Po sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al oír cómo tronó el suelo con el impacto.

La gente estaba impresionada por la técnica que Garra utilizó, Tigresa seguía tirada en la arena, Garra observaba el cuerpo, esperaba que se levantara… ella comenzó a ponerse de pie, tenía dificultades, el golpe había sido muy duro, tenía que cambiar de estrategia. Garra corriendo de nueva cuenta hacia la maya se impulsó para caer sobre ella girando sobre su propio eje, antes de que llegara a estar unos centímetros cerca ella dio una voltereta hacia atrás propinándole una patada con el empeine rompiendo su técnica mientras él caía de cara y ella de pie. Mono y Grulla sonreían en sus adentros, Tigresa seguía siendo una gran guerrera, nada cambiaba aún, presentían que en cualquier momento el enfrentamiento se pondría más tenso.

Garra se levantó, su plan cambiaría, corrió hacia ella lanzando puñetazos que iban dirigidos a la cara, torso y cuello, ella bloqueaba con facilidad con palmadas hacia los lados, en un movimiento de esos Garra tomó su pata derecha y la acercó a él dándole un rodillazo en el tórax sofocándola, acomodó su cuerpo encima de sus hombros e impulsó hacia su lado derecho proyectándola de espaldas.

Retrocedió con cautela, saltó de nueva cuenta girando sobre sí mismo cayendo sobre ella aplastándola con las plantas de las patas haciéndola escupir sangre y colocarse en posición fetal debido a la falta de aire. Po se estaba preocupando, Garra era un peleador muy ágil y fuerte debido a su corpulencia, el asombro de Grulla y Mono crecía con cada minuto que transcurría el combate, en todos los años en los que protegieron a China nadie, a excepción de Tai Lung, había podido hacerle frente en combate, pero Garra lo estaba haciendo e incluso superándola.

—¡Te dije que aunque fueras una hembra te vencería! —le gritó, Po apretó los puños a tal punto que sus venas se saltaron y se podían notar en todo el pelaje de los brazos.

Estaba de vuelta en pie, estaba mareada, se tambaleaba, no estaba en condiciones para defenderse, era su oportunidad de terminar el combate, embistió con la intención de taclearla de nueva cuenta, pero sin esperarlo, ella se agachó y giró sobre si misma dibujando un gran círculo haciéndolo flotar por breve tiempo, con una rapidez increíble dio un rodillazo directo en su espalda doblegándolo formando una "U" invertida y aprovechando eso con las dos palma juntas impactó en su abdomen, retirando su pierna haciéndolo caer de espaldas golpeándose en la nuca.

Con ayuda de sus brazos y piernas se estaba poniendo de pie, meneó la cabeza con ligereza para volver en sí, dobló las rodillas y colocó sus brazos levantados formando un semicírculo.

—Vamos —le incitó Tigresa, corrió hacia ella, la felina atrasó su pierna derecha mientras extendía hacia el frente la izquierda quedando en posición de arco y flecha, retrocediendo sus brazos colocándolos a la altura de su costado derecho con las palmas juntas, haría el "Golpe de Fuego".

Pero antes de llegar hacia ella, se tiró al suelo tomando sus piernas para apoyarse, levantó las piernas aferrándose al abdomen, la levantó apoyándose con ambos brazos y cayó de panza impactando la cara de ella en la arena. Se alejó a una distancia favorable, se hincó y pego su cabeza al piso, comenzaba a hacer el ritual que utilizó en la pelea con Diego, Po debía detenerlo, pero no podría salir, la vida de Tigresa corría peligro, el aura verdosa lo rodeó, se puso de pie, al abrir los ojos estos brillaban. Tigresa apenas se levantaba, su cuerpo se meneaba debido al mareo, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, el resultado se estaba previendo.

Garra corrió de nueva cuenta hacia ella y saltó girando sobre sí mismo, eso a una velocidad tan impresionante que apenas si se alcanzaba a notar, pero Tigresa giró a un ángulo de cuarentaicinco grados hacia la izquierda, lo pescó del cuello con su pata derecha y con la izquierda impacto varios golpes con la palma abierta directo a su abdomen, lo soltó y antes de que retrocediera, atrasó su pierna derecha y adelantó la izquierda, entonces impactó el golpe de fuego en su abdomen mandándolo a volar fuera de la arena, ya no parecía levantarse del suelo.

—La maestra Tigresa gana —indicó desde su plataforma el lobo. Pero Garra subió de nuevo a la arena, sangraba del hocico y tenía unas cortadas en el abdomen por los golpes que anteriormente le propinó, todos estaban boquiabiertos, se acercó a ella y le dio la pata en señal de respeto.

—Buena pelea.

—Tú también eres un gran guerrero.

—Gracias —bajó de la arena con rumbo a la enfermería.

1

Estaba limpiándose la sangre en los baños, miraba al vacío, la pelea fue impresionante, increíble y jamás la olvidaría, de eso estaba seguro. Pero todo había acabado, irían por él y se lo llevarían. Entraron dos gorilas, con sus cosas y se las aventaron a la cara, él las agarró.

—Vamos —él los siguió, lo transportaron al mismo terreno baldío a donde los enviaron a Channarong, Diego y Andriago, la noche era cálida, las estrellas iluminaban el lugar, estaba feliz, algo extraño en él, pero la pelea lo hizo sentirse completo al encontrar un rival digno de combatir. Le dieron una lámpara para que iluminara.

—Con esto te identificaran, bien, esperamos que hayas disfrutado tu estancia —él solo los miraba serio —, bien, nos retiramos —y se fueron despareciendo después de unos minutos, su oído captó unos pasos detrás suyo, volteó ligeramente, estaba una hiena con una ballesta apuntándole y riendo de una forma escalofriante, no tardó en comprenderlo y corrió intentando huir de su destino, pero la flecha se disparó atravesándole el corazón cayendo muerto al instante.

—Muy bien, espero que tu sepas mejor que los otros peleadores —dijo para luego comenzar a comérselo.

2

Mono y Grulla no dejaban de ver la arena, aún estaban congelados por el combate tan nivelado que presenciaron, Garra demostró ser un gran rival para la radical y gran guerrera que es la maestra Tigresa.

—Por un momento creí que Garra ganaría —comentó Mono rompiendo el silencio.

—Igual yo, el luchador era muy ágil y fuerte, pero no logro identificar que animal es, parece un leopardo, pero es más grande y por las perforaciones y tatuajes que tiene sospecho que no es de aquí ni de las naciones aledañas.

—Sí, pero que bien que Tigresa ganó, esa es nuestra amiga.

—Disculpe —habló una leopardo de las nieves, la mandíbula de Mono se le desencajó al ver que sólo vestía un shen-i abierto del torso dejando ver sus grandes pechos.

—¿Sí? —dijo casi babeando, Grulla negó con la cabeza por la actitud un poco degenerada e infantil de su amigo.

—¿Es usted el maestro Mono? —Mono le tapó la boca de forma rápida para no ser descubierto, afortunadamente la gente habla muy fuerte y los comentarios del lobo hicieron que no escucharan lo que estaban hablando.

—¿Cómo la sabes? —le susurró al oído.

—Porque me enviaron a buscarlo y a su amigo —ambos se vieron y después a la felina.

—¿Quién?

—Síganme y lo descubrirán —dudaron por un momento, pero accedieron, ella los guío por los pasillos de la prisión, la mayor parte estaban vacías, los prisioneros miraban el espectáculo.

3

Víbora no dejaba de arrastrase nerviosa, llevaban más de una hora haciéndolo, eso después de que se fueron a ver la pelea, temía lo peor, los guardias imperiales estaban en todas partes.

—Basta, me vas a marear —dijo Mantis intentando detenerla.

—No puedo, ellos podrían estar en peligro, incluso podrían ser descubiertos.

—Víbora está bien que te preocupes, pero reacciona, somos guerreros de wu shu, hemos combatido con ejércitos completos en otras ocasiones y salimos ilesos —su paso se detuvo un poco.

—Tienes razón —Hee-Jing se acercó a ellos.

—Oigan maestros, hay un problema.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Víbora.

—Cómo explicarlo…

—¡Dilo ya! —exclamó Víbora frustrada.

—El maestro… —de la nada cayó el maestro Buey Tormenta dentro de túnel.

—Nos descubrieron, rápido, corran, Mantis tú los guiaras, yo lo detendré —Hee-Jing estaba a punto de irse, pero Buey Tormenta detuvo la pantomima antes de que empezara.

—No vengo a arrestarlos —dijo, Víbora desconfió un poco.

—¿Entonces a que viene? —preguntó Mantis.

—A esto —enseñó un pergamino —, esto nos llegó al Emperador y a mí, contiene información muy útil y reveladora, que podría terminar con la guerra —Mantis y Víbora se vieron a los ojos y después posaron su mirada en el maestro.

—Continúe —el maestro abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

4

Po abrazó a Tigresa feliz de su victoria, nunca dudo que ella ganaría, aunque le preocupo en ciertos lapsos, pero resultó vencedora, la besó con felicidad.

—Qué bueno que ganaste, yo sabía que lo harías —dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Gracias amor, voy a la enfermería y ducharme para quitarme las manchas de sangre.

—Bien.

—Es tu turno, demuéstrales que se equivocan y acaba con ese leopardo presumido y altanero —Po asintió con determinación.

—Lo haré —le dio otro beso y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la arena quedando a centímetros de la puerta, esperaba que el lobo anunciara el combate.

—Muy bien, la pelea no ha dejado sin aliento, fue impresionante, pero todavía tenemos más, así que no se desanimen que lo mejor está a continuación.

La gente tenía grandes expectativas de ganar sus apuestas, los reos sólo observaban por diversión esperando ver sangre y fracturas.

—Damas y caballeros, nuestra última pelea será entre el gran peleador Bon-Hwa —él salió de la puerta este alzando los brazos en señal de orgullo y prepotencia, estaba muy diferente a cómo llegó: sus músculos estaban el doble de marcados y el iris de sus ojos era de color rojo, vestía un pantalón blanco con una bandada blanca amarrada en su frente, la gente lo alababa, Po estaba preocupado por ese cambio físico tan radical, algo andaba mal —, en contra del Guerrero Dragón Po —salió de la puerta donde se encontraba hace unos momentos. Observaba la segunda planta, justo donde estaba Junko, sus ojos expulsaban rabia, ira, impotencia y furia. Subió a la arena colocándose frente a Bon separado a un metro de distancia.

—Tu derrota quedará marcada en la historia Guerrero Dragón —habló Bon-Hwa seguro de su victoria.

—Eso lo veremos —dijo con furor, todos estaban bien atentos a que el combate iniciara.

—Comiencen —dio el punto de inicio, Po comenzó por golpear a la cara intentando impactar en la nariz, Bon desviaba y contratacaba con patadas en las costillas y el abdomen, era rápido.

Po lograba conectar golpes a su mejilla, pero sólo lograba moverlo unos centímetros, Bon saltó dando una pata giratoria impactando con el talón en su cara haciéndolo girar cayendo de espaldas en la arena, era muy veloz y fuerte.

5

La información que el extraño encapuchado les dio fue devastadora, ¿la ambición podía llegar a ese grado de destrucción?, al parecer sí, la felina, cuyo nombre era "Sing", era una espía del encapuchado.

—¿Entonces descubriste el escondite de la rebelión? —preguntó aún incrédulo Mono.

—Así es —respondió sonriendo con cierto orgullo.

—Después de la última pelea iremos por Po y Tigresa, el plan ya está hecho —ella asintió y los condujo a las gradas de nueva cuenta.

—Bueno, ¿tú nos darás la señal? —preguntó otra vez Mono.

—Sí maestro.

—Bien —levantó su pulgar sonriendo.

—Pero antes de que se me pase —le dio un beso en los labios, el pico de Grulla se abrió a un ángulo de noventa grados, ella cortó el beso.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? —su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal.

—Si no lo descubres te lo diré más tarde —se retiró de ahí, Mono seguía sin salir de su impresión.

—Reacciona galán y vamos a sentarnos —dijo de forma burlesca.

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero tengo suerte —ese punto no se lo iba a rebatir, hasta entonces era cierto.

—Está bien —se sentaron en las gradas y observaron a Po levantándose del suelo, ya eran tres aciertos para Mono esa noche, Grulla no sabía si felicitarlo o pedirle disculpas por dudar de él.

6

Estaba de nuevo en pie, tenía que cuidar bien los movimientos que efectuaría, debía acabar con el combate rápido, no tendría mucho tiempo.

Observaba cómo Junko, Harjeet y Abbadon veían el combate, apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, empezó a lanzar patadas bajas y directo al torso, Bon sólo bloqueaba con facilidad, y daba unos cuantos puñetazos, Po saltó con la intención de conectar una patada voladora, pero el leopardo pescó su pierna derecha haciéndolo caer mientras la fracturaba, gritaba agonizando por el dolor, le dio una patada en la cara quitándoselo. Junko sólo podía mirar con seriedad.

—Ya lo tenemos —decía feliz Harjeet mientras lo abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo.

—No te emociones —mencionó negando con el dedo índice derecho —, no ha terminado —Po se arrastró por el suelo para luego levantarse, su pierna estaba tiesa, no podía moverla.

—Está lastimado —comentaba Harjeet emocionado por el dinero que ganaría.

Po se acercó a él y comenzó dar palmadas al frente directo a la cara, Bon las esquivaba con facilidad, dando patadas laterales rápidas a las costillas y la pierna doblegándolo, Po dio otros golpes, de nueva cuenta Bon los esquivó impactando golpes con los codos haciéndolo girar mientras saltaba dando una voltereta impactando una patada con el talón en la nuca haciéndolo a caer dando una vuelta, comenzaba a sangrar de la nariz y los hematomas surgían alrededor su ojo izquierdo. Junko hacia muecas cómo de frustración por el resultado que se estaba aproximando. Bon alzaba las manos ante la aclamación del público que repetía su nombre apoyándolo.

Po se levantó de nueva cuenta, el leopardo se acercó a él, Po dio otros golpes, pero torpes y lentos, entonces Bon lanzó una patada con el empeine directo al cuello mandándolo a estrellarse contra la maya.

Mono y Grulla no podían creer la fuerza y la corpulencia colosal del leopardo, parecía un monstruo, Po cayó frente a ellos, pero aún no lo notaba, parecía inconsciente, pero estaba moviendo los dedos, Bon recibía con orgullo sus ánimos, sentía que triunfaría. Harjeet y Abbadon aplaudían felices por el pronóstico que acertadamente se estaba cumpliendo.

El anunciador desde la plataforma veía moverse a Po, no podía anunciar a Bon cómo ganador al menos que el panda se rindiera o fuera noqueado.

—En vez de buscar un golpe, castiga sus músculos —se oyó una voz en tono susurrante —, debes hacerlo para terminar el combate de forma más rápida —alzó la mirada y vio a Mono que levantaba un pulgar apoyándolo y a Grulla al lado suyo, aún tenía la pierna fracturada.

 _—Cuando llegué a esta nación, recuerdo haber escuchado grandes historias sobre Xiao Po, el Guerrero Dragón… creí que era peligroso enfrentarse a ti._

— _Hice un nuevo trato Po,_ _lo siento, tú no podrás contra Bon, no en ese estado._

Los recuerdos fluían por su mente, vio un trapeador, le quitó la tela, se sentó y aplastó el hueso, tronó, pero se enderezó, se cubrió la rodilla con la tela, miró el bastón con la tela roja que perteneció a Diego, no se deshicieron de él, lo tomó. Se levantó y subió a la arena, Bon-Hwa seguía de espaldas, los gritos cesaron, el giró para ver de nuevo a Po con la tela del trapeador cubriendo su rodilla, sonrió de forma burlesca.

—Bravo —comenzó aplaudir de manera sarcástica mientras Po se acercaba a él, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerco impactó un golpe en su cara, estaba impresionado, pero el también dio un puñetazo, pero no lo movió ni un centímetro. Volvió a tirar golpes pero Po los desvió y dio una patada atrás de su rodilla tumbándolo.

—Voy con Po —dijo el más viejo de ahí —, Po… Po… Po —poco a poco los presos comenzaron a apoyar a Po pronunciando su nombre, el público estaba con él. Bon se levantó, y atacó corriendo hacia él, Po levantó la tela, puso su manta enfrente del rumbo de Bon, confundiéndolo mientras guiaba su camino atrasando su pierna izquierda, levantando la manta para luego dar una pata frontal sacándolo de la arena. El público estaba impresionado por la técnica utilizada, técnica que perteneció al oso de la noche anterior, Mono y Grulla no sabían cómo reaccionar no conocían ese estilo o no sabían si alguna vez Po lo entrenó. Bon subió, observó a Abbadon, Harjeet estaba nervioso.

—¡Acabalo! —dijo Abbadon en un ataque de frustración por el extraño cambio de resultados. Los gorilas miraban con impaciencia, el leopardo volvió a atacar pero Po seguía confundiéndolo con la manta, haciéndolo agotarse de forma rápida, Po arrojó la manta lejos y saltó encima de él, golpeando su cara, para luego aferrar sus piernas a su cuello y apoyándose con ambas patas en el suelo dio una voltereta hacia atrás lanzándolo al aire y después lo embistió tumbándolo fuera de la arena.

Tigresa sólo podía mirar cómo había logrado aprender las técnicas de ellos con sólo observar una vez. Bon estaba furioso, de ser el que estaba a la cabeza en el resultado, terminó siendo un pelele. Po se posicionó, colocando sus brazos a la altura del pecho y la cara separados por diez centímetros uno de otro, ligeramente extendidos al frente, la pierna derecha adelantada con el talón levantado, se adelantó saltando impactando un golpe con su rodilla izquierda directo a su pecho. Ese era el estilo de Channarong, la gente gritaba con más ánimo, la emoción era indescriptible, Mono y Grulla sonreían ante la gran golpiza que Po le estaba propinando. Bon saltó de nueva cuenta dando una patada giratoria queriendo impactar su talón izquierdo en la mejilla de Po, pero él fue más listo y se agachó para luego dar un derechazo directo a la mejilla dejándolo completamente indefenso para finalizar con una patada con la espinilla derecha en el tórax haciéndolo caer en posición fetal, saltó de nueva cuenta girando sobre sí mismo cayendo sobre él aplastándolo con las plantas de las patas, haciéndolo escupir sangre.

Se levantó de nueva cuenta, aún le faltaba mucha energía por explotar, embistió con la intención de derribarlo, de repente dio una patada de giratoria de uno ciento ochenta grados con su talón en posición semi agachada, haciéndolo caer de cara a la arena, no perdió tiempo y se paró, estaba harto de no lograr impactar un solo golpe, observo la rodilla envuelta en tela y dio una patada baja con la intención de fracturarla, pero la esquivó y se deslizo hacia él mientras comenzó a lanzar puñetazos laterales, era la técnica de Pisada, Harjeet apretaba los puños furioso mientras Abbadon no podía salir de su asombro. Po dio una voltereta impactando una patada con el talón en la nuca pero no lo derribo, Bon tambaleaba, ya no podía sostenerse de pie, los guardias cerraron un poco los ojos tristes por el resultado que ahora se aproximaba, atrasó su pierna derecha y adelantó la izquierda, entonces impactó el golpe de fuego en su abdomen mandándolo a volar fuera de la arena. El combate terminó.

—¡Maldito! —gritó Harjeet levantándose de su asiento —, esto se acabó —y se retiró de ahí, Abbadon explotaba mentalmente.

Po observó a Junko y apuntó su dedo índice señalándolo, demostrando su valor cómo artista marcial, Junko sólo hacia muecas de rabia.

—¡El ganador es Xiao Po el Guerrero Dragón! —todos los espectadores estallaron en gritos de celebración, bajó de la arena y se dirigió a la enfermería. Hatsu se levantó y se fue.

—Lo garantizaste, absolutamente lo garantizo —reprochó Junko a Abbadon —, anciano de mierda, me costaste cincuenta millones, me tragaré tu cerebro con una cuchara, ¡entendiste!, ¡me tragaré tu cerebro con una maldita cuchara! —lo agarró de su corbata pero los guardias lo separaron, se levantó igual que los otros y antes de irse le dio un cabezazo a una hiena que estaba de guardia noqueándolo.

Harjeet sacó de su sacó una ballesta dirigiéndose a la oficina de Hatsu, estaba frustrado y furioso, entró y le apuntó a la cabeza. Hatsu estaba acorralado.

—Te vas a morir —cerró la puerta, Hatsu se levantó de su asiento.

—No sé cómo paso esto.

—No me interesa cómo pasó esto, sólo sé que debo un montón de dinero que no tengo y tú me lo vas a dar —se abrió la puerta entrando una hiena y Abbadon, Harjeet disparó a la hiena asesinándola.

—Idiota —de pronto una flecha se disparó atravesándole el pecho muriendo al instante, dejando ver a Hatsu portando la ballesta.

7

Po estaba sentado en los baños con una tela húmeda en su intentando bajar la hinchazón. Tigresa estaba a su lado abrazándolo, eso es lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

—Te dije que los vencerías —estaba feliz por el resultado.

—Me impresionó cómo lograste aprender las técnicas con sólo verlas una vez.

—Es una cualidad que me ha servido de ventaja todos estos años.

Entraron Hatsu, los dos gorilas y las hienas, ambos voltearon a verlos.

—Lo hizo bien Guerrero Dragón —dijo con seriedad y cinismo.

—No quiero sus asquerosas felicitaciones, sólo digame cómo salir.

—Sí, bueno, sobre eso…

—¿Sobre qué? —estaba enojado.

—Temo que tenemos un problema… verá el acuerdo que hicimos fue que un hombre tendría su libertad.

—¿Acaso hablará de acuerdos ahora? —preguntó con ironía.

—Por desgracia no recuperamos a Pisada… ya que fue responsable por su huida, temo que perdió la oportunidad de ser alguien completamente libre… pero podemos dejar que la maestra Tigresa se vaya sin problemas y usted será transportado a otra prisión.

—No acepto —dijo a la defensiva Tigresa.

—Debes hacerlo y proteger a los demás —rectificó Po —, yo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Tigresa con todo el dolor de su corazón salió de ahí, caminando por el largo pasillo, hasta el final.

Po se levantó del lugar sin mirarlos, seguro de que su honor no sería manchado, nunca.

—A donde vaya ahora, no me interesa.

—Bien, entonces no opondrá resistencia.

Estaba en el terreno baldío cómo los demás, ya no le importaba morir, en eso tenía razón Bon "para morir nacimos" Hatsu y los demás guardias estaban atrás de él. Esposado de sus muñecas y con una pierna fracturada, ya no veía a dónde ir, pero con saber que su amada Tigresa estaba libre le reconfortaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Debo admitir, que es un buen peleador, y que mejoró mucho a la última vez que nos enfrentamos —sus recuerdos fluyeron de nuevo…

 _Peleaba contra el samurái, era hábil con la katana, no podría salir vivo de esta, debía protegerlos._

 _—Tigresa y Mono huyan, yo los detendré —ellos obedecieron y salieron del bosque._

 _—¿Quiere que vayamos por ellos jefe? —preguntó uno de los gorilas._

 _—No, derrotarlo será placentero, déjalos libres después los encontraremos._

 _La pelea estuvo reñida, hasta que al final los gorilas lo atacaron por la espalda y él le hizo una cortada con el filo de su nava en diagonal en todo el torso. Después de la pérdida excesiva de sangre todo se volvió oscuro._

—Así que por eso me conocías bastardo —dijo Po.

—Exacto, que mal que seas tan talentoso, ya me encargue de que vinieran por usted, perdió su libertad.

—Esta es mi libertad —dijo con orgullo, Hatsu le colocó la ballesta en la nuca, cerró los ojos esperando su destino. De la nada se dispararon flechas matando a los gorilas y hienas, Hatsu huyó al percatarse de ello. De entre las hojas salió Pisada aun con moretones y con la ballesta en las patas.

—Jodieron al animal incorrecto —Po estaba asombrado por su presencia, le liberó las muñecas y le indicó que lo siguiera —, vámonos.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto? —entraron hacia la vegetación. Hatsu salió justo detrás de ellos siguiéndolos son que se dieran cuenta.

—Ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas.

—¿A dónde vamos? —cuando llegaron a dónde Pisada indicó estaban sobre el Zhao Xiaoqiang largo: Junko, Tigresa, Mono, Grulla, una leopardo y Abbadon atado y amordazado. Tigresa lo besó y Pisada le dio un costal, que al abrirlo eran muchas monedas de oro.

—Es tu parte —dijo Junko —, aposté todo a su favor y al de la maestra.

—Ya te lo dije, estoy en deuda —Po lo miraba incrédulo —, y tú, agotado o lastimado eres un gran guerrero, y más, cuando estás enojado… eres hombre libre ahora, pero aún debemos solucionar algo.

—¿Y por qué está aquí esa escoria? —dijo hablando de Abbadon.

—Precisamente es parte de lo que hay que solucionar.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto cómo a mi al escribirlo. y he de aclarar un pequeño error que tuve en el otro capítulo, el sombre de Grulla se llama Nón-lá no shen-i, la última es una vestimenta, pero cómo no me acordaba me confundí, así que les pido disculpas. He de aclarar que puede que terminé la historia en el siguien capítulo o en dos, dependiendo lo que mi mente e imaginación me dicten, bien hasta aquí... espero que dejen sus reviews y los invito a que lean mis demás historias, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	7. La hora de la verdad

**Hola, he regresado después de una semana de clases, me voy acostumbrando a ese ritmo de trabajo, pero me deja muy poco tiempo para crear, pero el poco tiempo lo aprovecho al máximo, bueno, debo decirles que me lleve una semana en terminar este capítulo, después de que el anterior me dejó un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Con ustedes el capítulo siete.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: La hora de la verdad**

 _El viento soplaba fuerte, los troncos de bambú ejercían resistencia para no caer, las hojas se desprendían de ellos y volaban hacia un rumbo desconocido, los truenos empezaban a sonar en el cielo, la lluvia pronto haría acto de presencia._

 _En sus brazos grandes llevaba víveres para la resistencia, atrás de él Mono y Tigresa traían ollas llenas de agua, corrían, huían de los guardias imperiales, no debían ser atraparlos, debían llegar a dónde los necesitaban, con la gente que protegían del caos y las destrucción que hasta el momento había dejado la guerra._

 _Las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer y tocarles el cuerpo, poco a poco tomó fuerza hasta que se desató la tormenta, los caminos se estaban volviendo resbalosos, y la visión se interrumpía por el agua que golpeaba sus caras._

 _Se detuvieron en el centro del bosque, estaban desorientados, no podían percibir por dónde había que seguir, los rayos se manifestaron cayendo a veinte kilómetros de distancia, eran advertencias, no era correcto seguir si no podían ver bien el camino._

 _—¡Po!, ¿qué haremos? —preguntaba Mono viendo para todos lados._

 _—¡No lo sé! —cargaba en sus hombros toda la responsabilidad de llevar esos víveres._

 _Frente a ellos cayeron dos gorilas y frente a ellos un lobo de dos metros, traía puesta una gran armadura de metal y a su costado izquierdo enfundado un gran sable que medía lo mismo que él; era un samurái, desenfundó su katana y la apuntó hacia ellos._

 _—Están arrestados por el delito de alta traición y la condena será la muerte —Po lo miró fijamente, ¿desde cuando el emperador contactaba a Japón para pedir refuerzos militares?, no estaba seguro que el emperador lo enviara, pero no podía ser arrestado._

 _—¡Mono y Tigresa huyan! —ambos se vieron extrañados por la orden —, yo los detendré lo suficiente._

 _—Pero Po podemos ayudarte —dijo Tigresa con preocupación._

 _—¡No!, ¡deben proteger a los demás en la guarida! —indicó, Mono estaba sorprendido por sus palabras, el Po bromista y risueño estaba dormido en estos tiempos de crisis, ahora era un reflejo de Shifu —. Si algo me pasa júrame Tigresa que tu lideraras la rebelión._

 _—Pero Po…_

 _—¡Júramelo!_

 _—¡Está bien! —una lágrima brotó de su ojo derecho y rodó por su mejilla hasta desprenderse del pelaje._

 _—¡Váyanse! —ordenó con determinación, les lanzó los víveres a Mono y huyeron de ahí._

 _—¿Quiere que vayamos por ellos jefe? —preguntó el gorila que estaba a su derecha._

 _—No, derrotarlo será placentero, déjalos libres, después los capturaremos._

 _Po extendió su pierna izquierda hacia adelante sosteniendo su peso en la derecha, formando una "L", con las rodillas flexionadas y el talón izquierdo levantado, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo a la altura de la rodilla y el derecho a la oreja._

 _El samurái aventó su katana a un metro de distancia, se desplazó adelantando el pie derecho hacia el frente en postura de arco y flecha, impulsó su brazo derecho retrayendo el izquierdo a la altura de su costado para darle un golpe recto con sus nudillos anular y el de en medio directo al diafragma, Po lo desvió de forma diagonal con su palma izquierda y con su pata izquierda se deslizó hasta quedar frente a él y con la planta de la pata derecha hundió en su lado lateral de la rodilla derecha._

 _El samurái dio un golpe a la cara separándose y avanzó adelantando la pata derecha sosteniendo el peso ahí mientras retraía el brazo izquierdo al costado e impulsaba al derecho girando la cadera para dar el impacto; conectando el golpe directo a la cara contrayéndola, sin esperar nada empujó su pierna izquierda sosteniendo el peso en la derecha y con sus dedos dio una patada directo al diafragma mandándolo a volar cinco metros._

 _—¿Ese es el poderoso Guerrero Dragón? —preguntó con sarcasmo mofándose, Po comenzaba a levantarse con dificultad, escupía un poco de sangre, parecía que el golpe le reventó algunos tejidos._

 _Cuando por fin pudo ponerse de pie saltó hacia Hatsu con la intención de darle una patada cayendo en forma diagonal. Hatsu iba a hacer una defensa estaba a unos centímetros de llegar a él, pero Po giro sobre sí mismo cayendo al suelo y apoyándose con sus patas dio una patada giratoria en el suelo que lo derribó, los gorilas estaban impresionados por la gran pelea que Po estaba dando, Hatsu se levantó con un poco de dificultad debido a que se golpeó la cabeza._

 _—Bien —corrió hacia la katana, la tomó del suelo —, ¡soldados atáquenlo! —los gorilas embistieron, él no pudo detenerlos a ambos y terminaron proyectándolo contra el suelo, lo levantaron y Hatsu aprovechó eso e hizo un corte diagonal hacia la izquierda, cayó de rodillas cubriéndose la herida, la sangre brotaba con rapidez, no tardó en perder mucha sangre y se desmayó._

Recordar ese acontecimiento lo enfurecía, la cobardía del lobo no podía expresarse ni con el más repugnante insulto, pero según lo que le contó Junko, se enfrentaría de nuevo a él cuando llegaran a las costas, faltaba un kilómetro.

—Entonces cuando supiste el plan de Abbadon enviaste mensajeros a todas las naciones explicando que tenías al culpable de quién inició la guerra —Junko asintió orgulloso —, y también enviaste uno a los barcos samuráis explicando el engaño que el maldito de Hatsu hizo —nuevamente asintió sonriendo.

—Así es Po —habló Mono —, Sing descubrió la guarida y le dio el mapa al maestro Buey Tormenta, él fue por Mantis y Víbora y según dicen ya están en las costas.

—Bien, ¿y a los demás maestros que forman la rebelión en otra parte también se les envió el mensaje? —todos asintieron esta vez, ya no hacía falta más explicaciones, todo quedó comprendido.

1

La luna iluminaba toda la costa, las corrientes marinas arrastraban consigo conchas de mar y una que otra alga, hace más de dos horas que habían llegado, el viento era cálido, se sentía bien.

Víbora observó el cielo estrellado, era hermoso, fantástico, un espectáculo que muy pocos se detenían a apreciar, los líderes de las tres naciones y el maestro Buey estaban sentados en posición de loto, vestían una túnica negra que les ocultaba el rostro, esperaban pacientes que los demás llegaran.

—A Grulla le encantaría pintar esta noche, es una escena muy hermosa —Mantis volteó a verla con una sonrisa de comprensión y empatía.

—No te preocupes por él, no tardará en llegar.

—Sí, eso espero —dijo sonriéndole de igual forma.

—Sigo pensando, ¿fue buena idea dejar a los ciudadanos a cargo de Hee-Jing? —comentó Mantis.

—Sí, él ha demostrado ser muy maduro, sólo que su yo quedó en una transición en su niñez y adolescencia, pues no pudo consumarlas, pero se repondrá después.

—Nunca dejaré de repetirlo, pero fue muy bueno de tu parte hacerte cargo de él.

—Tenía qué, su padre murió y él quedó devastado, era tan sólo un niño indefenso —miró al suelo recordando la escena.

 _Shifu llegó serio, demasiado serio a comparación de otros días, tenía las patas detrás de su espalda, sostenía un pergamino._

 _—Alumnos necesito que vengan al Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros_ —algo andaba mal, normalmente no los citaba con tanta frecuencia al menos que fuera un mensaje importante o malas noticias.

 _Todos caminaron con rumbo al Salón, cuando los gansos encargados de la limpieza abrieron la puerta Shifu le pidió a Hee-Jing que se quedara afuera, eran asuntos que solamente los adultos debían hablar._

 _—Está bien maestro, iré a seguir entrenando —hizo el saludo del sol y la luna y se retiró de ahí, Víbora sonrió era tierno, siempre intentando superarse, era cómo Po cuando llegó al Palacio, sólo que más pequeño._

 _Las puertas del Salón se cerraron, permitiendo ahora sí a Shifu anunciar el mensaje que en ese pergamino estaba escrito._

 _—Tengo malas noticias —abrió el pergamino —maestro Shifu, le informamos que el comerciante Boseph murió en una emboscada cerca de Mongolia, intentamos salvarlo pero ya era tarde —todos estaban sorprendidos por la noticia trágica._

 _—¿Quién le envió el mensaje? —preguntó Mantis._

 _—Unos alumnos del maestro Cocodrilo, ellos fueron enviados a detener a los bandidos y salvarlo, pero al parecer fue demasiado tarde._

 _—¿Y qué pasará con el pequeño Hee? —preguntó Mono._

 _—Se lo ocultaremos hasta que sea el momento —dictó Shifu también un poco triste por la noticia._

 _—No maestro —protestó Víbora, todos la miraron sorprendidos —, debemos ser honestos con él, porque si tardamos posiblemente el termine odiándonos por ocultárselo._

 _—Víbora…_

 _—Yo le diré maestro, y desde ahora en adelante me comprometo a cuidar de él como si fuera mi hijo —el maestro Shifu pudo sentir la determinación en sus ojos._

 _—Está bien Víbora._

 _—Es muy noble de tu parte Víbora —mencionó Tigresa sonriéndole._

 _El llanto no se hizo esperar al revelarle la noticia, las lágrimas brotaban sin parar, lo abrazó en un intento de consolarlo, le dolía también a ella, perder a un padre no era fácil._

 _—¿Por qué a mi padre? —de su nariz escurría mucosidad._

 _—El destino es así Hee-Jing, es parte de la vida —él había quedado huérfano, no podría cambiar eso, no podía hacerlo —, pero yo estaré para ti cuando lo necesites._

 _—Gracias maestra —se separó del abrazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró de la habitación. Ese día Hee-Jing golpeó tan duro los postes de madera que sus nudillos se abrieron y las lágrimas se vieron suplantadas por la sangre que por sus nudillos escurría._

Ese día sello su compromiso, se convirtió en su madre y él en su hijo, esa era la forma correcta de llamar ese lazo que se creó, un lazo puro y sincero, nacido de la tragedia y el dolor.

2

Bajaron, caminaron por la extensa costa hasta llegar con Víbora, Mantis y el maestro Buey tormenta, Pisada cargó a Abaddon en sus hombros y lo lanzó al suelo a los pies de los tres encapuchados, se retiraron las capuchas revelando sus rostros; el primero de izquierda: pelaje marrón grisáceo, cuernos riza hacia atrás, era el gobernador de Rusia; Shura Gremory. Quién le secundaba el emperador de Mongolia: era un Takhi; Temujin Baran… y por último el emperador de China: Kuan Yen.

—Este es el bastardo de quién les comente en las cartas —habló Junko, Abaddon aún amarrado observaba las expresiones en los rostros de los líderes, poco a poco comenzaban a irradiar venganza e ira.

—¡INFELIZ! —gritaron tan fuerte que el sonido se propagó más allá del horizonte, se abalanzaron sobre él y lo golpearon de una forma brutal, todos, incluso Po estaban asombrados por el nivel de sadismo con el que castigaban a la gacela.

Picaban sus ojos, le aplastaban el cráneo, le daban cabezazos en el abdomen con tal fuerza que incluso podrían salírsele los ojos de orbita.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! —las maldiciones e infamias en su contra seguían brotando de los hocicos de ellos, en ese momento no eran autoridades, eran padres que buscaban vengar la muerte de sus hijas para que así sus almas pudiesen descansar en paz.

—Está bien señores, creo que es suficiente —interfirió Buey Tormenta, el cuerpo de Abaddon parecía una masa para dumplings, su ojo derecho estaba hinchado, tenía severas inflamaciones en las mejillas, frente y hocico, tenía una gran cortada la nuca que sangraba sin parar.

Miraron a su derecha, los barcos arribaron a la costa, los samuráis bajaron y agitaron su bandera en son de paz, no deseaban pelear, sólo querían arreglar las cosas.

—Que tierna escena —habló una voz en tono sarcástico, alguien que todos despreciaban y deseaban asesinarlo —, el estúpido de Abaddon hecho una mierda, los papis de sus hijas reunidos y los soldados imperiales japoneses acaban de llegar.

—Tú maldito infeliz —Atsushi se acercó a él viéndolo de frente y con autoridad —, ¿cómo te atreves a enviar un mensaje al emperador pidiendo auxilio?, si lo único que ibas a hacer era utilizarnos —lo tomó del cuello alzándolo al aire por unos centímetros —. Pagaras por tu maldita codicia —la katana le atravesó el estómago perforando la armadura, la sacó de ahí, el agarré perdió fuerza, la sonrisa en la cara de Hatsu se amplió enormemente, todos se estremecieron, no le importaba asesinar a uno de los suyos —, eras nuestro hermano —cayó arrodillándose con sus patas en el abdomen cubriéndose la herida, en un movimiento rápido la katana le cortó la cabeza arrojándola al mar, el cuerpo cedió a la gravedad quedando inerte en la arena.

—¡Eres un monstruo! —exclamó el segundo al mando corriendo hacia él, pero Po se interpuso en su camino —, ¿qué hace?

—Esta no es tu pelea, es la mía —el soldado arrugó el entrecejo.

—Pero mató a uno de los nuestros.

—Déjamelo a mí, yo vengaré su muerte y restaurare su honor y su memoria perdurara.

—Está bien —dijo a regañadientes, se retiró de ahí.

—¿Entonces ahora pelearas en serio? —se burló y rio de una forma siniestra y diabólica, extendió su katana tomándola con la pata derecha apuntando a la cabeza del panda —, ¡morirás en tan solo un movimiento estúpido!

Corrió hacia él, dejando caer la hoja en diagonal hacia abajo, el samurái le lanzó su sable a Po, quién cubrió muy bien el ataque, dándole una patada al abdomen quitándoselo de encima. Hatsu saltó agarrando el mango con ambas patas cayendo en dirección vertical queriendo clavar el sable de forma recta, Po giró en un ángulo de noventa grados hacia la izquierda y con un movimiento veloz golpeó la katana arrojándola lejos dejándolo indefenso.

—¿Cómo lo lograste?

—Es más simple de lo que parece —mencionó arrojando su sable al samurái.

—Bien, pelearemos a tu modo Guerrero Dragón.

Se desplazó adelantando el pie derecho hacia el frente en postura de arco y flecha, adelantando el brazo izquierdo queriendo impactar un golpe con el canto de su pata en el cuello, Po giró su brazo derecho dibujando un gran círculo desviando el golpe haciendo que Hatsu girara levemente exponiendo su costado, en ese instante se deslizó hasta estar a cinco centímetros de sus costillas juntando sus palmas impactando el golpe de fuego lanzándolo a cinco metros. Hatsu se levantó de forma muy rápida y corrió con una velocidad impresionante intentando embestirlo, Po desvió el ataque girando a ciento ochenta grados en _postura del gato_ quedando a su lado derecho, Hatsu se agachó y con su brazo izquierdo rodeó el cuerpo de Po a la altura de la cintura, manteniendo la pata derecha con una presa en su pantalón.

Hatsu estiró las piernas sujetando con fuerza a Po con ayuda de sus brazos, empujó su abdomen hacía arriba y lo elevó, se arqueó hacía atrás apoyándose en el suelo y proyectó a Po detrás de sí mismo sobre la espalda, dejándolo inconsciente por el impacto en el suelo.

—¡Vuelvo a confirmar que no eres más que un simple niño que juega a ser un guerrero! —Tigresa se enfureció, quiso saltar, pero Pisada la detuvo antes de que siquiera moviera una pierna, negó con la cabeza reprochando la acción que iba a hacer, no era su batalla, Po la resolvería.

 _La furia del emperador se desató, no podía mirarlo, no se sentía digno de ello, tenía la cabeza gacha, fracasar esa misión lo hizo sentirse miserable, nunca en su vida se tan inútil cómo en esa ocasión._

 _El emperador dependió de él, colocó todas sus esperanzas en los Cinco Furiosos y él, y lo único que lograron fue hacer que el encapuchado huyera con su hija._

 _—Por favor guerrero dragón retírese —pidió su alteza decepcionado, puso su pata en su frente tapando también sus ojos, no quería que lo vieran triste, vulnerable y desdichado._

 _—Sí su alteza —se retiró del Palacio, aún con la mirada en el suelo, no podría remediar el acontecimiento en el territorio siberiano, y no habría forma de hacer justicia sin saber la identidad de aquel encapuchado._

Los dedos se movieron de forma lenta, poco a poco se levantaba, lo encaró otra vez, ahora estaba seguro que lo vencería, eso lo demostraría.

—Bien, veo que deseas morir —Po frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula —, te concederé ese deseo.

Corrió hacia él saltando intentando dar una patada voladora, Po simplemente se hizo a un lado mientras ejecutaba una defensa media a la altura del hombro con el brazo derecho, con el pie izquierdo adelantado el pie derecho enraizado al piso en la postura de arco y flecha, ocasionando el rompimiento al ataque de Hatsu, haciéndolo caer de espalda al suelo. Los samuráis estaban sorprendidos, ese era una defensa de karate-jitsu, sólo ellos sabían usarla.

Hatsu se puso de pie, apretó los puños molesto, ¿cómo había logrado hacer esa defensa sí sólo él la sabía?, su respiración se aceleró, estaba a punto de atacar. Pero Po fue más rápido, en menos de un segundo se impulsó hacia adelante levantando con ambos brazos el cuerpo completo dando una voltereta lateral conectando una patada con el empeine directo a la nuca, era un estilo desconocido para los demás, pero sólo Junko, Tigresa, Pisada y Hatsu lo conocían, era el estilo de Andriago… Hatsu estaba en un caos, no distinguía nada, todo estaba borroso, Po giró ayudado con sus brazos y los talones para luego desde el suelo dar una patada giratoria con el talón directo a la mandíbula recibiendo el impacto dejándolo tambaleándose, Po retrocedió y se impulsó hacia adelante girando como una bola en el aire impactando contra su pecho lanzándolo a un metro de distancia. Con el dorso de su pata Hatsu se limpió el labio inferior notando la sangre que brotaba, rugió y saltó con la intención de impactar un puñetazo en su cara, Po lo ganchó con sus piernas haciendo una voltereta hacia atrás proyectándolo contra el suelo para así lograr hacer una llave de sumisión, con sus pies cómo si de una palanca se tratase, rompiéndole el brazo en el acto.

—¡Ah! —gritó de forma desgarradora, por cuarta vez se puso de pie, embistió tratando de derribarlo, ya no pensaba, era sólo el instinto quien lo conducía en la lucha, Po en postura de arco y flecha impulsó su brazo derecho retrayendo el izquierdo a la altura de su costado para darle un golpe recto con sus nudillos anular y el de en medio directo al diafragma haciéndolo caer de rodillas sofocándolo, la sangre salía de su boca sin parar, y a no se levantaría, el combate había terminado, Po tomó una postura normal.

—Hasta aquí llegaste estúpido infeliz —dijo Po, jadeaba, estaba agotado, dos combate en una noche era más de lo que él pudiera soportar.

—Adelante hazlo —le retó, pero no sabía con exactitud a qué —, ¡mátame!, ¡mátame y cumple tu venganza! —miraba al suelo, no quería verlo de frente, no en ese estado.

—Yo no soy un monstruo cómo tú —Hatsu gruñó molesto.

—Siempre has sido un cobarde, y siempre lo serás Guerrero Dragón —el filo de la katana degolló su cabeza que rodó por el suelo hasta la orilla del mar, Po volteó a ver al actual capitán de los samuráis quién fue el causante de su muerte.

—Eso es por nuestro hermano Atsushi —enfundó su katana y se dirigió a los barcos indicándole a los demás que subieran y cambiaran el curso de regreso a Japón.

—¡Oye! —habló Po acercándose.

—¿Qué se le ofrece Guerrero Dragón?

—¿Qué le dirás a tu emperador?

—La verdad, que perdimos a uno de los nuestros por la ambición y el deseo enfermo de conquistar de Hatsu, casi pudo haber manchado nuestro honor… pero me alegra que haya acabado por fin, así que volveremos a casa y nos llevaremos el cuerpo de Atsushi para darle un entierro y una ceremonia honorable para conservar su honor —Po lo extendió la pata en señal de respeto y amistad de las dos naciones.

—Me llamo Morihei.

—Y yo Xiao Po.

—Bueno Po nos retiramos, y espero que este incidente no vuelva a repetirse.

—Lo mismo digo —Morihei subió a su barco y dieron la vuelta alejándose de ahí. Po regresó a donde estaban sus amigos, el maestro Buey y los líderes.

Se reverenció en señal de respeto, dado por concluido la misión.

—Guerrero Dragón —habló Shura —, tu perseverencia en la resolución del conflicto es una muestra del verdadero héroe que eres, no sólo has traído la paz a China, sino que resolviste el conflicto por el cual estábamos en guerra… por eso quiero darte la gracias de todo corazón.

—Igual yo —dijo esta vez Temujin —, eres un gran guerrero, no sé cómo habría terminado esto de no ser por ti —era un honor que ellos lo alabaran, pero lo que distinguía al héroe era la humildad, no podía permitirse dejarse llevar por esos lujos.

—Xiao Po, el Guerrero Dragón — Kuan le colocó un collar de oro —, acepta este presente cómo símbolo de mi gratitud y una disculpa sincera por perseguirte a ti a tus amigos.

—Está bien emperador, no creo saber lo doloroso que es perder un hijo, pero sé que perder a alguien muy querido es algo trágico, así que por eso no se disculpe, lo entiendo.

—Bien, nos retiramos —dijo Kuan observaron a Abaddon en el suelo sangrante y mal herido, los tres se vieron las caras y asintieron —, dejen aquí a Abaddon, si los dioses se apiadan de él vivirá para ver la luz del sol, pero si no esperemos que se pudra en el infierno —y subieron al Zhao Xiaoqiang que era jalado por un gorila.

—También nosotros —dijo Junko indicándole a Pisada que subiera al otro transporte.

—¿Te irás con él? —preguntó Po sorprendido.

—Sí, peleare para él en unos cuantos torneos en Japón y después harán que me lleven a mi hogar.

—Así que este es el adiós.

—No, sólo un hasta pronto, todavía tenemos algo pendiente.

—La pelea —Po sonrió y lo abrazó en señal de amistad.

—Hasta luego Xiao Po —subió junto a Junko mientras Sing se quedaba con Mono sorprendiendo a los demás.

—Adiós maestra Tigresa y Guerrero Dragón —se despidió Junko para que luego el otro gorila jalara el carro y se fueran de ahí desapareciendo entre la vegetación.

—Sigo preguntándome lo mismo —habló Mono dirigiéndose a Sing —, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—Si tanto deseas saber, fue hace seis años en Gongmen, tú me salvaste de unos soldados imperiales —la mente de Mono se iluminó.

 _Ella corría para sobrevivir, los callejones eran muy estrechos y los soldados eran más de diez, parecían un mini ejército, no saldría con vida de esta._

 _Llegó hasta un callejón sin salida, estaba acorralada, un guardia impulsó su lanza hacia adelante para intentar matarla, cerró los ojos esperando su inminente final, pero no sintió nada, frente a ella estaba un Mono que tenía la lanza en las dos patas._

 _—Atrévanse a hacerle algo y juro que lo lamentaran —apuntó hacia ellos, ellos embistieron, pero el con una increíble agilidad logró esquivar sus ataques, matando a cinco en el proceso, cuando acabó con ellos huyeron de ahí._

 _—Gracias —dijo ella sonriendo, estaba feliz de que le salvara la vida._

 _—¿Estás bien? —preguntó asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden._

 _—Sí, ¿cómo podré pagártelo? —él se sonrojó un poco por los pensamientos que por su cabeza rondaron, era una leopardo bastante atractiva, pero era su deber proteger a los más débiles, aún después de que su título de guerrero fuera eliminado._

 _—No es nada, es mi deber —ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _—¿Con eso será suficiente? —Mono exhaló de forma lenta y cursi._

 _—Sí, deberías irte, no vaya a ser que te encuentres con más de esos malditos._

 _—Tal vez si me encuentro en otra situación igual volverías a salvarme._

 _—Eres divertida, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

 _—Sing._

 _—Yo soy Mono._

 _—Qué curioso nombre para alguien que es un mono._

 _—Siempre me lo dicen, bueno Sing, me retiró —y se fue de ahí saltando entre los tejados para regresar a la guarida._

Estaba anonadado, recordaba muy poco ese acontecimiento, pero ahora eso explicaba muchas cosas.

—A partir de ese momento me enamoré de ti —Víbora se le salió un suspiro dejando ver de nuevo su lado cursi que por años permaneció dormido —, después descubrí que eras un maestro de wu shu y al encontrarte mi corazón volvió a latir cómo en esa ocasión.

—En ese caso —Mono besó sus labios, era un tipo con suerte, de eso estaba seguro, nadie podría negarlo, ni siquiera los dioses —, vámonos a casa —dijo cortando el beso, todos caminaron de regreso a Gongmen para anunciarles a todos las buenas noticias.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios, ya que son una inspiración para continuar, es muy reconfortante saber que les gustan mis historias, los invito también a leer las otras historias.**

 **Debo adelantar que esta historia concluira con el siguiente capítulo, no se cuando lo vaya a comenzara escribir, pero mi mente me dirá cuando deberé hacerlo, ha sido muy reconfortante escribir esta historia para ustedes, gracias para aquellos leen esta historia. Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	8. Resolución

**Bien, después de semanas de no publicar, traigo ante ustedes el final de esta historia, que me llevó a mejorar mucho en mi forma de escribir, pues descubrí muchos secretos de la escriturta que plasmé en esta obra, fue agotador eso no lo niego, pero es gratificante ver el resultado que con ello conlleva.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Resolución**

Los líderes hicieron una junta secreta, en la cual dictaron una alianza política inquebrantable, previendo en un documento catástrofes como la guerra que se originó por un conflicto emocional, eliminando con ello el decreto que por obligación hacía que los maestros de wu shu sirvieran en conflictos bélicos.

Terminada la junta el emperador ordenó a Tigresa y Po escoltar al gobernante Shura Gremory de vuelta a Rusia, y a Víbora, Hee-Jing y Grulla trasladar a Temujin Baran, emperador de Mongolia sano y salvo a su territorio.

La prisión, cuyo nombre era "Templo de la Muerte", que servía para capturar a prisioneros de guerra, era una prisión fantasma, no se encontraron registros de construcción, y la ubicación no aparecía en el mapa, tiempo después se descubrió que Abaddon junto con otros asociados, tratado que hasta ahora es un misterio, edificaron esa prisión. Fue derribada y los presos liberados.

De Abaddon no se supo nada, fuentes cercanas afirmaban haber visto una gacela corriendo por el bosque, pero sólo fueron rumores, probablemente murió después de eso.

La economía se recuperó poco a poco, se reconstruyeron las ciudades que fueron afectadas durante el conflicto, Gongmen volvió a ser la capital del comercio y el punto central del Consejo de Maestros. A los maestros caídos en batalla y así cómo al maestro Shifu se les rindió un homenaje, se edificaron estatuas en su honor e inventaron cantos sobre ellos.

Po y Tigresa se casaron dos años después, la ceremonia fue organizada en Gongmen, aprobada por el Consejo, siendo presenciada por miles de ciudadanos, incluso de otras ciudades y valles, los fuegos artificiales estallaron sellando la unión de los más grandes guerreros de China. Un año después nació su pequeña Xing, nombre elegido por ella, Po estaba muy feliz, incluso cuando le dieron la noticia de que ella estaba embarazada nos invitó a una taberna y bebimos toda la noche celebrándolo. Ellos se quedaron en Gongmen por petición del mismo Consejo y nosotros regresamos al Valle a seguir protegiéndolo, Po asignó a Víbora para ser la encargada del Palacio de Jade, ella recibió ese honor y juró proteger a los ciudadanos contra todo, cómo antes lo hizo. Hee-Jing se volvió maestro y junto con nosotros se dedicó a proteger el Valle hasta el día de hoy.

—Que interesante historia padre —dijo un leopardo de unos quince años de edad con los brazos un poco más alargados de lo normal, pelaje naranja y motas cafés oscuras —, pero no me has contado cuando se casaron mamá y tú.

—Bueno…

—Tu padre y yo nos casamos tres años después de esos sucesos —interrumpió Sing quien vestía un shen-i rojo con blanco y cargaba un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, Mono sonrió divertido por la situación.

—Bien Cheng, tu mamá ya te lo dijo, ahora regresa a entrenar —el leopardo hizo el saludo del sol y la luna y se retiró del Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros.

—Nunca cambiaras Mono —mencionó ella para luego besarlo.

—Tú me conoces, pero algún día le contaré toda la historia —Sing le dio el bulto: era una mona con pelaje grisáceo, unos ligeros colmillos que le sobresalían y unas orejas puntiagudas con unas motitas negras, estaba dormida —es hermosa, mi pequeña Jiao —le besó la frente, la cría sonrió, Mono dejó salir una pequeña lágrima, estaba feliz, no podía decir otra cosa.

1

La tigresa blanca golpeaba el costal de arena con los nudillos, haciendo más de cien repeticiones, se parecía a Tigresa en esos aspectos, solo que ella no tenía ni colmillos, sólo unas pequeñas garras, vestía una Shen Keng* roja y un pantalón de seda blanco.

—Excelente hija, has progresado mucho —habló Po detrás de ella, lucía una larga barba que le llegaba al abdomen, vestía un Qi Zheng* de color verde jade con un símbolo del Ying y el Yang plasmado en la espalda y dos dragones en los brazos.

—Gracias padre —significa mucho, hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

—Bien, ya es hora de comer, ¿qué tal si me ayudas a cocinar? —ella sonrió feliz y lo abrazó.

—Claro padre, me encantaría.

—Bueno vamos —cortó el abrazo y se dirigieron a la cocina.

2

Pintaba el paisaje que había alrededor, mezclaba los colores azul y blanco para el tono del cielo, amarillo y azul para las hojas y rojo y azul para las montañas lejanas, era relajante, casi había olvidado la sensación durante la guerra, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Bonito cuadro —dijo Víbora arrastrándose hacia él, el giro ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha para poder verla.

—Gracias —volvió a ver el cuadro para seguir pintando, era relajante y avivaba la llama del espíritu.

—Hee-Jing fue al otro Valle a detener a unos bandidos junto con Cheng —él sonrió orgulloso, demostraba mejorar día a día, perfeccionando las técnicas que ellos le enseñaban.

—Ya sabemos quién será el próximo encargado del Palacio en el futuro —ella asintió feliz —, ¿puedes posar enfrente para poder terminar está pintura?

—Con gusto mi hermoso pintor —le gustaba que ella le apoyara en el arte de la pintura, era motivador.

3

Comían en un restaurante del Valle del Bambú, habían logrado completar la misión, era gratificante y emocionante poder contarle a sus padres, Cheng comía de forma tranquila y relajada, su primera misión era cumplida, podía verse la alegría en sus ojos.

—¿Qué te pareció tu primera misión Cheng? —preguntó de forma casual.

—Entretenida —respondió de forma seria, eso lo extraño.

—¿Entretenida?

—Eran muy débiles, yo me esperaba un reto, no unas hembras lloronas —soltó una carcajada por su comentario, era muy enérgico, le recordaba cuando tenía su edad, sólo que en condiciones muy distintas, Cheng era afortunado por nacer tiempo después de la resolución de la guerra.

—Bueno, regresamos esta noche al Valle, mientras podemos pasear por los rincones de este, quizás quieras comprarte algo para llevarte de recuerdo.

—Claro Hee, nada me haría más feliz que eso —chocaron sus palmas de forma amistosa, eran buenos amigos a pesar de la diferencia de edad, eso perduraría por siempre, pero por ahora disfrutarían los momentos en ese Valle, pues mañana sería muy distinto a los demás días, de eso estaba seguro.

 **Fin**

* * *

*Camisa tradicional que usan los maestros de wu shu.

*Es el nombre que se le da al uniforme de wu shu.

* * *

 **Se que es corto, pero eso es todo lo que tuvo que decir este final, me pongo a pensar que es la segunda historia que termino, pues todavía me faltan dos y una de ellas la he dejado pausada durante mucho tiempo, pero las retomaré, estoy decidido a concluirlas, claro, si la vida me lo permite, pero mientras este en este mundo me he propuesto a terminarlas. Espero que les haya gustado cómo yo al escribirla, agradezco a todos aquellos que me dejaron comentarios y aquellos que la leyeron, gracias de verdad, sin ustedes está historia sólo serían letras muertas. Los invito a leer mis otras historias y que comenten que les parecen.**

 **Nos vemos, hasta la próxima, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


End file.
